Their past, present and future
by keikeisheep
Summary: This is the story of Haruka and Michiru, but this is not an oridinary story, it show their past, present and future. The events that lead their fate to cross path, their everending love that can never be destory since the moment they first met.
1. Their meeting

Their past, present and future 01

Haruka X Michiru

Disclaimer (I do not own sailormoon or any of it's characters)

Their fate cross path before they even knew each other,

Silver Millennium era

In the time when the moon rules all, there was war raging between Uranus, planet of the wind and Neptune, planet of the sea. It was then, when the legendary love of two princess began

This legend began when queen Serenity of the moon decided to host a meeting to discuss the treaty to all planet, the princesses of each planet are to represent their planet except earth since there only prince Endymion that can represent earth.

Even with doubt of the treaty, the citizens of Uranus and Neptune have no choice. The invitation was from the queen and the last they want to do is lose the queen's trust.

Uranus

Amara, princess of Uranus, were about to depart for the moon when suddenly her father the sky king arrive with 20 guards.

"Amara, what are you thinking?" the sky king exclaimed

"Nothing, I'm just about to depart for the moon." she stated

"Why are departing on your own, you know how dangerous those Neptunian, how could you even think of going alone."

"Hey, you're my dad, do you think I'm the type of person that need to have a bunch of guard following me around just to keep me safe. I can protect myself, did you forget all those training that I've gone through."

"Of course not, you had gone through so much cause of my selfishness. I know you're strong and can protect yourself, you're the fastest but at least bring a few of these guard so I don't have to worry."

"Just two then, make sure they don't bother me from anything important"

"JUST TWO!! That isn't enough, they might hurt you should at least ten, your safety is the most important"

"Father, I would not bring more than two."

"BUT!?"

"Father, believe me, I'll be alright"

"Amara… okay you win, but if anything was to happen, the number of guard that would arrive at the moon would be an army."

"Okay, as long as they listen to my command when they arrive"

"Well… if it just two, who are you bring with you?"

"Let see… the two that fun to spar with is Hiide and Hidu"

"Don't tell me you're planning to spar with them on the moon?"

"Why not, it's better than getting bored. Hey, let go Hiide, Hidu, you don't want me to be late."

"Hai!" Two man walk out of the group of guard and followed their princess.

"This girl…" the sky king sighs as his daughter and her guards disappear from his sight.

Neptune

Michelle, princess of Neptune, were about to depart for the moon with eight guards, when the sea king arrive to see his daughter off.

"Michelle, is eight guards enough, you should bring more." The sea king asked trying to persuade his daughter.

"Yes Father, it's more than enough" Michelle replied

"But the Uranium going to be there, what happens if you get hurt?"

"Father, the queen going to be there, nothing going to happen."

"I guess, but please be careful"

"I will father" replied the as she disappear from the sea king's sight with the eight guards.

Moon

Michelle POV

Michelle arrive at the moon with her eight guard, she felt embarrassed, every other princess have around four guard, but she herself has eight. She was on her way to greet the queen when she notices the sight of the moon princess Serenity. As she was came closer she could see the princess embracing a young man. She ignored the pair and quickly steady her pace as she tries to walk past the pair unnoticed but as she walk toward the room to the room to the queen, she bumped into a young blond that have just exited the room and fell to the ground.

"Are you alright" the blond asked as he lend out his hand to support Michelle.

"Yeah" Michelle replied as she took the blond hand for support. "Than you"

Their eyes met, her blue eye staring into the blonde's green teal eye.

"I better go" Michelle stated as she regains her posture and went off to inform the guard of her arrival. She enters the room of the queen as her audience to the queen was confirmed.

Amara POV

As Amara exited the queen's room, a girl with long wavy aqua hair bumped into her and fell to the ground.

"Are you alright" Amara asked as she lend out her hand to support the aqua girl on the ground.

"Yeah, Thank you" the aqua girl replied as she took the hand for support.

Their eyes met, her green teal eye staring into the aqua's blue eye.

"I better go' the aqua girl stated, it shook Amara line of thoughts as she continue to stare at the aqua who had just informed the guard of her arrival and confirmed her audience to the queen. Amara's eye was never away from the aqua girl until the moment she was out of her sight when she enters the room to the queen.

"Who is she?" Amara asked as the aqua girl disappeared behind the door.

Amara snapped out of her daydreaming as she felt the pretence of Hiide and Hidu.

She start walking toward her two guard/friend, the two guard greeted their princess then follow her as she make her way toward to her room that was prepared for her by the moon.

Michelle POV

After meeting with the queen, as Michelle exited the queen's room, she had really hoped that the blond would still be there. But as she exited, she only found her eight guards waiting for her. She sigh as she walked toward the room prepared for her by the moon followed by her eight guards.


	2. The meeting starts

Their past, present and future 02

Their past, present and future 02

The meeting day

Amara POV

Amara woke up that day, she had just dreamt of the aqua girl, remembering the feature of the aqua's face, those blue eyes that were engraved into her mind. Knowing that the meeting won't start until five hours later, she dressed casually into her training suit then exits her room to find Hiide and Hidu already waiting for her. Hiide and Hidu greeted their princess then follow her towards the palace's ground to have their usual spar.

Michelle POV

Michelle woke up that day, she had just dreamt of the blond, remembering the feature of the blonde's face, those green teal eye that were engraved into her mind. Knowing that the meeting would start soon, she went into her private bathroom to get ready. After a while she exits her bathroom wearing her planet's traditional dress that symbolizes being the representative of Neptune. It was a long blue dress that has the symbol of Neptune on the left chest part of the dress. As she exits her room, her eight guards greeted her then escort her to the meeting room.

Palace's ground

30 minutes before the meeting

Hiide was informing the princess of the time when Amara was just about to punch Hidu, while Hidu was trying to block the punch. Both of them quickly stop all movement.

"You should have told me sooner" Amara stated as she hurried to her room

"Sorry" Both Hiide and Hidu replied as their had their head down while running after their princess

"Don't be, it's not even your fault anyway" The princess stated as she smiled and entered her room, leaving her two guards behind.

Hiide and Hidu looked relief as they got their princess forgiveness.

When she arrived in her room, she quickly change into the representative clothing of Uranus though instead of the golden dress that other female representative are suppose to wear, her father the sky king have granted her the golden suit that male representative wore. After she changed into her golden suit, she hurried to the meeting room as her two guards followed her.

In the meeting room

Michelle POV

Michelle enters the meeting room greeting the queen and other representative that was there already. She was seated in a seat that have the symbol of Neptune, her eight guards was seated behind her.

As she looked around, she notices the other representative that was there. There was Princess Serenity of the Moon, Princess Amy of Mercury, Princess Lita of Jupiter and Princess Setsuna of Pluto. Soon came Princess Mina of Venus and Princess Raye of Mars, then Prince Endymion of Earth. Michelle then noticed that Prince Endymion was the young man that Princess Serenity was embracing the day before. Soon came Princess Hotaru of Saturn.

5 minute before the meeting, everyone notices that the seat of the representative of Uranus was empty. The meeting was about to begin when suddenly the meeting door flew open with a blond wearing a golden suit entering the meeting room.

"Sorry for my lateness" The blond stated trying to catch his breath.

Michelle recognize the blond to be the blond that she bump into the day before, she could see sweat on the blonde's face, 'the blond must have ran all the way here' she thought to herself.

"Just on time, Princess Amara, please be seated" The queen replied with a smile.

"Thank you" Amara replied as she walked toward the seat with the Uranus symbol with Hiide and Hidu behind her.

Everyone was shock, when they first saw the blond, they thought that the blond was a boy, but the queen call her princess Amara, mean she the princess of Uranus. This shocked Michelle even more, as she scans the blond, she notice the uniform that the blond was wear as well as the symbol of Uranus that was on the blonde's chest.

Amara POV

Amara seated in her seat, but as she looked around, she notice the aqua girl with long wavy hair. Amara was happy to meet her again, but as she looked closer, she saw the symbol that was on the girl's chest, it was the symbol of Neptune.

"First of all, to start this important meeting, I want to propose a peace treaty between all planets in this solar system" The queen stated.

All the other representation agrees and was quite happily with this opinion except for two.

Upon hearing this, Amara stood up and slam both her fists on to the table, which earns everyone's attention

"We Uranium can not accept this"

"We also object" a voice said, everyone looked at where the voice came from, it was the representative of Neptune, Princess Michelle.


	3. The unexplainable reason

Meeting in discussion

Meeting in discussion

"Why" asked the queen 'why are you objecting, why are you postponing this peace, why?

"It is not just my will to object to this matter but it is the will of my people" the aqua princess slowly replies. "If my people wish for this treaty then we the Neptunian would gladly accept but this is not what we want, it is my duty to object."

The room was silence, everyone was the same, everyone wanted peace but if their people do not wish for it, they have no right to make a decision that involve their planet.

Amara listened to the aqua princess's speech, but somehow she felt irritated by the speech of the aqua pricess.

"Is that all the Neptunian think of?" Amara coldly stated

Everyone in the room was shocked by the statement by the blonde princess.

"Why do you say that?" Michelle asked Amara that looked bored from her speech

"You don't know anything, do you? Amara asked with a serious face, everyone except the queen and the princess of Pluto was unsure of what the blonde princess was referring to, even the princess Amy of Mercury, the planet of wisdom seem confused of the conversation.

"What do you mean? Michelle was shaken by the serious of the blonde

"If you do not know then it fine." Finished Amara with a smirk on her face

"What…", Michelle started but was cut off by Amara

"Queen, we Uranium can not afford to waste time, we can not be bound by this meaningless treaty" Amara stated to the queen

"But... " the queen was silence, she could not think of anything to say.

"I'm sorry, Queen, everything will end soon, our time is running out, we just wish for our little freedom before then."

"I understand" the queen softly stated

"Thank you"

The room was silent, no one dare to make a sound.

After what seem like a long time the Queen decided to move on with the meeting

"The next topic of this meeting would be about the be…"

- the meeting continues-

"That would be all; everyone please for the night, there would be a ball tomorrow evening to conclude the meeting." The queen announced as she start to exit the room but before doing so she stated, "Princess Amara, I would like to discuss with you in private before you leave"

"Hai," was all that Amara could reply to the queen, she knew what would need to be discuss, and she know it is something that can not be refused.

Every guards in the room stood up first to escort their princess out the meeting room, but the princess of Uranus remain seated, when her guards stood beside her, she still remain seated, so have the princess of Neptune. Both princesses gesture their guard to wait outside dispite the protests from their guards. When all the guards have left the room, the princesses start to look into each other's eye. They were like having a stare competition, staring at each other with not only irritation but also hidden lust.

"So what is the princess of Neptune doing here, though the meeting had ended" Amara decided to break the silence

"I could say that to you, princess of Uranus"

"You could say I like to do 'things' slowly as l am always rushing and you" Michelle blushed as she process Amara's words.

"I stayed to get an answer" Michelle answered

"And what kind of answer would you like?" Amara asked starting to get serious

"What do you know but I don't"

"That is for me to know and you to find out."

"What…" Michelle is starting to get irritated by the tone of speech use by the blonde that cut her off

"If you really want to know, you should ask your father"

"My father?" Michelle was stunned by the fact that her father has something hiding from her

"Yeah, your father should know what I'm talking about, but that is if he's willing to tell you" Amara starts to get into her playful tone as she stood up and head towards the door "now if you excuse me, I have some issues with the queen tomorrow therefore if there is nothing left to I would like to leave now"

"Wait" Amara was stopped by Michelle's questioning as she reaches the door, "what do you mean, my father hiding something, why wouldn't he tell me?"

Amara start to walk toward Michelle, her face was serious, there were nothing left of her playful feature. She gently lift Michelle's up to face her into the eyes as she coldly stated

"That is something you should ask the king of Neptune, you should be glad that none of these involves you now"

Amara's speech was cold, michelle could feel the hint that she should not continue this conversation.

Slowly Amara let go of Michelle and make her way to wards the door again As she notice there was no attempt to stop her this time, just before she exit the door, she turn around and notice the concern in the aqua princess's eye. Unknown to herself she gently said "It is not something you need to know now, when the time come everything will be reveal but that will also mean your life will never be the same again, seek the answer if want so but beware the future that will be upon you as the answer is revealed" After warning the aqua princess Amara left the room and was greeted by Hiide and Hidu. Meanwhile Michelle's eight guards rushes in the room to find their princess in shock.

When Amara enters her own room, she fell straight into bed, muttering

"Why was I concern about her?" as she fell asleep

When Michelle enter her own room, she lie down onto bed, muttering

"Why do I even care?" as she fell asleep


	4. The start

Amara POV

Amara awoken in confusion, it's been a long time since she had last overslept, she had planned to wake up early for a sparring but it's already noon. As she exit her room, she noticed that Hiide and Hidu was already standing guard in front of her room.

"Why didn't you wake me up" she ask them

"You were tire" Hidu replied

"You should get more rest" Hiide added

"Hidu, can you get me some food, Hiide can you get me an audience with the queen" Amara requested.

"Hai" bothe her quards answered, as they walk off to do their individual task, Amara re-enter to get ready.

Indeed, she was tired, "it must be from 'it'" she thought to herself, it was not like usual, "time running out".

"She should not need to know this" she mutter to herself, even herself doesn't know exactly who she was referring to, maybe she knows, she just couldn't accept it, couldn't accept the fact she cared, cared about the aqua princess, it is something no one can accept.

A knock on the door return Amara state of self,

"The food is ready." She could hear Hidu behind the door.

Slowly she opens the door to let Hidu in.

She finish the food as Hiide came to inform her of the audience with the queen is confirm to be in one hour.

After she was ready, she left her room and head toward the throne room.

Michelle POV

Michelle woke up tiredly, she doesn't even know why she was so tire herself.

"It might be from that conversation from yesterday" she thought to herself

Tiredly she got up and head into the bathroom to get ready, but as she finish changing, she suddenly felt pain in her heart, like her heart is getting burn. Her eight guards heard as she scream in pain and rushes in, to help their princess, unknown to what's happening to her princess, they called for the castle maids to get help and inform the queen of their situation.

Amara POV

As Amara enter the throne room she notice the queen was sitting in her throne with the princess of Pluto behind her.

"I have come as you have request, my queen" Amara greeted the queen "and of course, it's my pleasure to meet you princess of Pluto, princess ah…"

"Setsuna" the princess of Pluto finished for her.

"Amara, I believe you know every well why I have asked to see you privately" the queen stated calmly.

"Yes, my queen, but I don't think this is so private as the princess of Pluto is involve. Amara bluntly replies.

"No, this matter is to my concern as well, therefore I am here" princess Setsuna calmly replied.

"Is that so, well, I really don't think there's much to discuss anyway, so why don't we just end this conversation now. Her grin drop, now serious about the matter.

"Even if you have nothing to discuss about, I believe there's questions that only you can answer at the moment" the queen seriously looking Amara in the eye.

"I really don't get what is there to answer" Arama now getting irritated by the tone of the queen's voice.

"The queen and I just want to confirm something." Setsuna answered as it got the blonde even more irritated.

"Alright, I answer your so called question, not that I have a choice not to answer them anyway." Amara is now real piss with their demanding tone.

"Why do you know about it?" asked the queen seeing that Amara have finally calmed down.

"What!" Amara was in disbelieve "You dare ask me why" Amara temper is running out, she don't even know why she had to answer these stupid damn questions.

The queen and princess Setsuna was surprise by the react of the blonde princess but they have to know these answer.

"Yes, we want to know why, such an important matter is known by someone that should not have known of it yet." Setsuna answer for the queen.

"Should have known of it, how could I not known of it, this matter had been with me since birth" Amara bursts out

"What, how could that be" Setsuna was furious with the response, she as the guardian of time didn't even know of this event.

"Princess Setsuna, calm down…" the queen was also surprise but was calm toward the response "why didn't Uranus inform me of this matter"

"Inform you, what could you do, this matter has been there for centuries, if our ancestors can't do it you think you can." Amara outrageous statement angered the princess of Pluto.

"Who do you think you are, the queen have always been thinking for a solution for…"

"So!" Amara cut Setsuna off, "so what if she's always finding a solution, soon everything will end, my life, my future, this is not something that I can run away from."

"Princess Amara" Setsuna was speechless, she could not say anything back.

"We …" The queen tries to say something but was cut off by an angered Amara

"If you really want to help someone, you should help the princess of Neptune, soon this matter will also involves her.

"What, is it that time already," the queen turn to Setsuna

"Yes, my queen, the time is getting closer."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door

"Enter" the queen answered, a maid open the door and bow toward the queen and princesses.

"what is it?" the queen asked

"The princess of Neptune has fainted."


	5. The curse began

"What" the Queen and princess Setsuna was in confusion, why was everything happening so fast.

"We have to go" the queen gesture Setsuna to follow, when she turn Amara, she notice that she was gone.

"Where's princess Amara" she asked the maid

"Your majesty, the princess of Uranus left in a hurry as soon as she heard the new" The maid answered her queen.

"We should hurry, your majesty" Princess Setsuna stated as the queen nodded

Both the queen and princess Setsuna left the throne room and headed towards the private chamber prepared for the princess of Neptune.

Amara was in shock, as soon as she heard the princess of Neptune had fainted, her body just moved on it own. Unknown to herself, she started to run toward the private room of Neptune.

When she arrives, she notice that maids and guards was surrounding the room, as she step towards the crowd, the crowd spread out to two side giving the blode princess a path to walk in between.

As Amara step into the room, she notice that nearly all the princesses were there, she notice that the princess of Mercury was examining the fallen princess of Neptune.

"It's no use" Amara plainly stated out to Amy the princess of Mercury "She will awake on her own."

Before Amy can respond, one of the eight guards of Neptune blurted out "What do you know! You Uranium should mind your own business."

As the guard finish his statement only to be frighten by the glare of Amara and an enraged queen who had just arrived.

"Who are you to dishonour a member of the royal family." The queen demanded

"Your Majesty," everyone bow to the queen.

AS the queen enters the room, everyone became silent, expect Amara who walked toward the aqua princess, even with the protests of the Neptunian's guards.

"What are you doing, princess Amara" the queen ask.

"Just thought of a way to wake her up faster to get rid of this commotion" Amara replied, as she continues to walk toward the aqua princess.

Everyone was confused with the blonde princess, one moment she says that she will wake up on her own, next moment she says there's a way to wake her up.

As Amara walk towards the aqua princess of Neptune, she could feel the attention of the crowds as well as the glares of the Neptunian's guards that can't do anything to her in the queen's presents.

When Amara was close enough to touch the princess, she slowly kneeled down to lift up the aqua princess.

"Don't blame me for this" Amara stated before her lips met the lips of Michelle.

Everyone in the room was in confusion, even the queen could not believe what she had just seen.

As Amara pulled away from the Michelle, Michelle's eyes slowly opens, imaging the teal eyes that were inches away.

"Have the princess awoken from her dream," Amara asked along with a smile that could not be seen. Michelle was still in dazed, hearing these words from lips that were inches away from her own.

"No yet, maybe just a bit more" Amara mutter as she kiss the princess of Neptune yet again.

Michelle could not figure what to think, she doesn't have the power to resist the action of the blonde princess but on the other hand she was enjoying it, enjoying the touch and kiss of someone she should consider an enemy.

When Amara felt that Michelle have enough energy to support herself, she pulled away and exit the room, leaving a confused Michelle on the floor as well as a crowd of confused audiences.

As Amara walk along the empty corridor, she suddenly loses her strength, but as she was about to fall, she was supported by her two guards.

"Just the right timing, Hiide, Hidu, can you take me back to my room, I don't think I have the energy to get there on my own"

"Why did you do it" Hidu asked

"do what?" Amara was confused

"Why did you give her your energy" Hiide was getting irritated of their princess's clueless act "By doing that you are endangering yourself from the curse"

"I know but the secret must be kept secret." Amara replied.

"What secret" Hidu continue

"You should know, this can not be told to anyone but those of royal blood" Amara tiredly stated

"I understand" They stopped their questioning upon hearing their princess's tire voice

"Good night Amara" Hidu and Hiide stated as they notice their princess has lost conscious.

They soon arrive at the room of Amara, as they enter the room, they gently lie their princess on the bed then left the room.

Michelle just sat where Amara has left her, she was confuse of the commotion in and outside of her room, she was confuse with why they are there, what more she is confused by the action of the blonde princess, actions that seem to have woken her from her slumber.

"Ok, that enough" the queen announced "Now that princess Michelle is fine, everyone should leave her to rest."

"Thank you, your majesty" Michelle thank the queen for her help

"No the one you should thank is Amara, she the one that woke you up." The queen told Michelle

"Amara" Michelle starting to understand "You mean princess Amara of Uranus"

"Yes, it was princess Amara of Uranus that woke you up" replied Setsuna that stayed in the room with the queen and Michelle.

"Michelle, your time is running out, you should hurry home to ask the sea king for details, as this is a matter between Uranus and Neptune." The queen slowly stated

"Is it not possible for your majesty to tell in of this matter?" Michelle asked

"No, even if I do tell you what I know, it will be very limited as I do not know everything of this matter, what I know is just what I've been told and the history of this matter" As the queen finish speaking, there was a knock on the door announcing the arrival of the king of Neptune who is concern with the condition of the princess of Neptune.

The arrival of the sea king was grand, he arrived with over ten guards beside him and four others waiting for his arrivals.

"How is Michelle doing?" the sea king ask the waiting guard with concern on his face

"The princess has regain conscious and is now with the queen" one of the guard inform the sea king

Let hurry, if 'that' is happening, that mean time is running out" the sea king speed up while moving toward the private room of Neptune.

"Michelle!" the sea king was desperate to see his daughter

"father, I um…" Michelle was speechless of this unusual behaviour of his father which is always calm.

"Now, now, you should calm down, I believe Michelle will have some question for you" the queen tries to calm the sea king down

"Your majesty, I …" The sea king was embarrassed by his own action

"No, it ok, I would be the same if that was my daughter" the queen stated as the sea king start to feel relieve. Soon the queen and Setsuna left the room to let the sea king and Michelle speak in private.

"You have question, right? I believe it's time to tell you the truth" the sea king stated with a depress face.

"No, father, if you do not want to talk about, I should not force you" Michelle replied seeing her father's depressed features.

"Michelle, I will tell you every thing, it's time, there's no running away anymore"

"Hai, father" was all that Michelle could reply

"This all started when…."


	6. Their happy days

Neptune (explanation)

Everything started before this galaxy even exist, it was the time when the galaxy was in complete darkness, even the sun does not exist. It was then that the princess of the moon came, she came as a leader attracting those that would follow her to the dept of darkness. She's the reason everyone gather here, to following the princess that gave light to darkness.

Our ancestor were also one that was attracted by the princess of the moon, that's also why Neptune exist in this galaxy, so should we say this galaxy was created by the princess from complete darkness. At that time of darkness, no was sure who they were working together with, it was so dark that they couldn't even see each other clearly, all that lead them to this forsaken land was the warmth of the princess. Together they gather their power and created the sun that reveals the true image of this galaxy. This galaxy was one with nothing, even with their new source of light burning brightly, this galaxy was empty.

Other than the emptiness of this galaxy our ancestor finally had the chance to see the princess, as well as the people she had been working with. But it was also that moment that something unexpected happen, before she even notice, our ancestor Neptune had fallen in love. Neptune was confused with this sudden feeling inside her, she did not understand her own feeling nor why she felt that way. At that moment, to her, that feeling was nothing but an obstacle that will ruin her new life in this galaxy. She tries to lie to lie to herself about this feeling but that was also changed when this galaxy was attacked by unknown enemies.

At those times, they gather in groups, some chose to stay and protect the princess while others went off to defeat these intruders. Our ancestor chose to fight these intruders, but when she found out that 'that person' also chose this path, it was already too late for her to back out.

Neptune's task was easy, but she was suffering from the closeness of 'that person'. The closeness whenever 'that person' tries to protect her, just being near 'that person' made her speechless. She was unable to forget the look 'that person' had, soon she was unable to hide her feelings anymore. When she realise that 'that person' also had feeling for her, she became restless. Other than protecting the princess, their love became their fuel to fight, their wish to protect one another earn them the title known as the perfect partner, though the fact that they are in love were unknown to the others. Those were their most happy moment.

"That should be enough for now" the sea king suddenly stated

"Why?" Michelle wants to understand the situation she was in, she wants to know the past, a story that was never told.

"You looked tired" the sea king replied

"But…" Michelle tries to object

"No buts. This is going to be a long story, so rest up" the sea king cut in

"Just answer me one more question" Michelle stated as the sea king being to head towards the door

"What is it?" the sea king asked, who had already guess what the question will be about.

"Is 'that person' … ah… no it's nothing" Michelle try to ask but she doesn't have the confident to confirm the answer that in her mind.

"No, Michelle you should know this," the sea stated as he saw the hesitant feature of his daughter "'that person' is…Uranus"

After the queen and the princess of Pluto left Michelle's room, they start to head towards Amara's room. As they approach the room, they found two Uranium guard guarding outside, both guards look restless but greeted the queen and the princess of Pluto with a smile as they stood before the door.

"I would like to speak to your princess" the queen requested

"Sorry, your majesty, our princess is now resting"

"I would wait in there for her to wake up" the queen demanded

Hiide and Hidu had no choice but to let them enter.

As they enter, they found Amara sleeping peacefully in her bed.

"How could she sleep so peacefully after what had happen with Michelle and what will soon to happen?" Setsuna ask the queen

"I'm not sure either" the queen replied

"It is because our princess had given her energy to the princess of Neptune" Hidu answered the queen and the princess of Pluto

"Is that so" the queen stated "but why?"

"That we do not know" Hiide answered "Our princess does do many unexpected things"

"Queen, the time is getting closer, soon everything will end" Pluto reported as a feeling of uneasiness appear

"But first, we will need to listen to the truth" the queen replied

"Yes, we need to know the truth" Setsuna added as both of them look towards Amara, watching her sleep peacefully, waiting for her to awaken.

Amara was quite surprise when she woke up, two sets of eyes lay upon her as she became conscious. The queen and princess of Pluto continue to watch as the blonde princess awakens from her peaceful slumber.

"So you have awaken" the princess of Pluto stated

"Amara, are you feeling alright now" the queen asked

"Yes, your majesty, I feeling better now" Amara replied

"You much be confuse to why we are here" the queen question

Amara became silent then replied "No, I know why you're here"

"You don't have to worry, we just want to continue with the conversation from before" the queen stated with a smile.

"This is bound to be found out soon" Amara mutter to herself

"Could you answer the question from before?"

"Instead of answering any more questions, why don't the truth that was not told in history, a truth that became a curse for the Neptunium."


	7. Uranus's story

My ancestor Uranus fell in love with Neptune, they both followed the princess of the moon. My ancestor, she never had the courage to confess, all she could do was protect her with her life. Since the moment she fell in love, she had tried to avoid Neptune, only confronting her when she's in danger, but even if it's just a glance, her feeling would begin to grow, till she was not able to control her feeling. When she notices her feeling was not in vain, she was unable to contain her happiness toward all the possibilities in front of her, from that moment on she forgot the reason Uranium was not allow to fall in love. From then on, other than their loyalty to the princess and their friendship with their comrades, their love was all that's important to them. Those were their happy days until that happened.

Uranus and Neptune had to go through that painful path all because of that one selfish wish, from that peaceful and happy moment, it became hell. Their love started in he midst of war, it also ended in war. It was the day Uranus has to leave this galaxy. Neptune couldn't understand why Uranus had to leave but my ancestor could not tell her the reason even if she was her loved one, this was the life of Uranium.

After leaving despite objection of her loved one, she became lifeless as the…….

"Sorry, I think I have to skip this past" Amara started to get nervous

"Is this something that can't be told" the queen questioned

"Hai, this is the secret of my planet, what more my peoples until the moment my people want to be found out, this shall remain a secret to all" Amara answered

"I understand, please tell us as much as you possibly can" the queen stated.

"Thank you, my majesty"

After my ancestor was finish with what I can not tell, she returned to this galaxy only to find a bittered welcome from her loved one. Neptune's hateful glares were like burning needles that pierce through her heart. She doesn't what had happen but she knows that nothing will be the same ever again. Rather than being near Neptune but for being able to love her, she chose to disclose herself from everyone, including the princess. She then left for a journey, a journey that went on for centuries. Due to the journey her power was known throughout the universe, though she was called one of the strongest soldiers in the universe, all she ever desire, was the love of her loved one, something she had lost.

It been centuries since she returned to the galaxy she had helped to create, everything was not the same as it used to. She wasn't even sure if she's at the right place but one thing for sure hasn't changed, it was the feeling of emptiness since she had lost her love.

She greeted the princess who she was glad, always shining so brightly that she can be seen wherever Uranus was throughout the galaxy, giving the hope to live on even in her darkest moment. She had hope her love for Neptune would have been gone in the centuries of her journeys but unfortunately it had not, in fact her love for Neptune had grown, the moment she saw her again, she realize that this love will never disappear, Uranus will always love Neptune with her heart, even with her death she will always love Neptune with her life. Uranus then stayed in this galaxy, to watch over the planet that was granted to her by the princess of the moon. Other than the happiness while caring for the people of her planet Uranus that were born from her own heart, Uranus life in those few centuries were in pain. No matter what she do, all she get was glares from Neptune that repeatedly pierce her heart, she never gave up, she waited for the waited for the day Neptune will slowly forgive her while secretly watch over the happiness that Neptune have while looking after her own people. That moment she was truly happy being able to watch Neptune eve if it was from distant, but fate was not so kind to her, soon her time runs out, and she would have to leave again. It was truly fate that had to separate them as the moment Neptune started to forgive her, she had to leave. That moment, Uranus had a choice, to leave, to keep everything hidden and protects the other from harm or to stay, get found out and endanger everyone.

In the end she chose to leave, even though she knows that if she leaves again, she would lose everything that she tried so hard to get. She chose to leave to protect everyone, my ancestor was truly kind-hearted, she chose not to endanger other in regardless of her own happiness. By making that choice, she knows that Neptune will never forgive her, she know that she will lose her love again. The next time she saw Neptune was also the last she want to be seen. That time she saw Neptune for what she thought was the last time, as she was about to leave, she saw the eyes of Neptune, saw how those loving eyes had turn into hating, that moment she made an oath, an oath that she will never return.

But like I told you before, fate was crude, and my ancestor was found. That was the moment her secret was out, well maybe I should say, at that moment they didn't know that what in front of them was my ancestor, but my ancestor knew.

That was the true start of hell, as Neptune attacks her, that was the first moment Uranus felt relieved in her long time of suffering. Being killed by the one she love was what she could have ever wished for. My Ancestor had never blamed Neptune for what she had done, even to this day.


	8. It began

"How… how did such thing happen" the queen was surprise by the death of Uranus, it was only stated in history that she had left this galaxy and never returned.

"That all I can tell you at the moment, the time is not right yet, soon you will understand everything, please understand" was all that Amara replied

"But…" the queen tries to object

"Please understand" Amara cut in, she was serious

"I understand" the queen couldn't object any further

"Thank you, your majesty" Amara look relieve as she put on that sad smile that made the queen and Setsuna understand that what they are trying to find out is painful to the Uranium.

"Soon, the time will come, the truth will be revealed" Amara stated as the queen and Setsuna exited the room.

It was then that she felt a sudden urge, it was the urge to kill, she knows that she'll have no time left, she had to leave the moon, if not the palace, quick.

Amara exited her room, there she found Hiide who greeted her, but looked worried as he sees her not being able to stand straight.

"Hiide, call for Hidu, we're to leave this moment" Amara demanded

"Hai" was all that Hiide can answer hearing the seriousness of his princess.

"We don't have much time left, we must hurry" Amara was really tire, she know she might not make it if she don't leave now, she walk back into her room as she saw Hiide hurrying to find Hidu.

"This curse will go on forever" she sighs as she fell to the ground.

Michelle's mind was in confusion as she heard what her father had just told her

"'That person' is … Uranus" The sea king explained "the person that our ancestor fell in love with is Uranus."

"It is Uranus, but how?" Michelle was confuse, she half-guessed that 'that person' might be Uranus but it was not possible, if it's true, why would the Neptunium be warring against the Uranium that our ancestor fell in love with. "Why…?"

"I know this sound unreal at the moment, but it's the truth." the sea king face sadden as he reach for the door

"Why are we fighting against the loved one of our ancestor?" Michelle asked as the sea king's hand reached the handle

"This war is not for nothing, it's a war for our future, your future." The sea king stated as he left the room leaving Michelle in the room, confused.

As Michelle began to reprocess the story of her ancestors, noise were outside the window that broke her train of thought, wondering what those noises were, she head toward the window to take a peek.

Looking out, she could see someone who she realizes is a Uranium guard. She then saw another uranium guard running toward the other one, with expression that seem like it's urgent. From the opened window she could faintly hear their conbersation.

"Hidu! We have to leave now" Hiide yueall from across the yard as he run towards Hidu.

"Why, is Amara feeling better?" Hidu asked

Hiide became serious as he stated, "No, something's odd about her, we should hurry" Hidu became worried as he saw this seriousness.

"You don't think it's 'that', do you?"

"Not sure but it could be, I'm really worry"

"We should hurry if it is"

"Let go" was the last Micelle heard as the Uranium guards began to head off.

Upon hearing that Amara's leaving, Michelle, felt sad, she couldn't make sense of the rest of the conversation as her mind is bound to one thing, Amara is leaving. She was unsure of what she wants, did she want her to leave or… she was confuse.

As Hiide and Hidu enter Amara's room, they found Amara on the ground.

"Are you ok" Hiide and Hidu was desparate

"Yes, but there's no time" Amara painfully muttered "Hiide, return to Uranus, call for fall, tell him to come just in case this get out of hands" Amara knew she won't make it back to Uranus before 'it' start, her father is the only one that could help her.

"Hai," Hiide yelled out as he ran off "Hidu, look after her"

"Hidu, we have to get out of here, even if we can't reach Uranus, we should as far away from here as possible." Amara was getting more tired.

"Hai" was all that Hidu could reply to his princess. He was extremely worried, their princess one that the whole planet would sacrifice for, but here he was, watching his princess in pain, with nothing he could do, he's disgusted with himself.

"Its okay, Hidu, it's not your fault, this day is bound to come, even if I get pass it, it would come again, everyone knew about it." Amara notices the depression of Hidu, she knew that he will blame himself but it was not his fault, it was her fate.

No answer came from Hidu

After a day of travelling, Amara noticed that this was it.

"This place will do, 'it' will start soon" Amara stated as she start to chant a seal, soon an asteroid with a cave appeared. "Leave Hidu"

"I will not leave you here alone" Hidu finally stated after his long silent

"This is an order" Amara ordered

"Hai" Hidu could not denied an order even if it was against his wish

"Inform father of my location, this is for if the worst case was to happen"

"Hai" Hidu answered then guiltily started to return to the moon palace where he will await for his king to inform him of the princess location

"I should seal off this cave, just in case." Amara muttered to herself as Hidu disappear from her sight.

Soon, a golden barrier appeared at the entrance of the cave. Seeing that the barrier is complete, Amara slowly entered the cave, heading towards the deepest of the cave, disappearing from the light.


	9. The lost cave of darkness?

"What!" the sky king was enraged

"Princess Amara… she… the time has come, she ask for majesty's help." Hiide,didn't know what to say

"We departing right this minute" the sky king announced "who want to follow, follow if not stay and protect our home"

"Hai" was heard throughout the castle

When the sky king arrive at the moon, he was followed by a troop of over 50,000 that wished to protect their princess

"Where is my daughter" the sky king demanded as he step into the moon palace.

"We…" the maid were afraid of what to answer the sky king, they couldn't find the Uranium princess anywhere.

"What a commotion you're making" stated the sea king as he saw the sky king

"What is it to you" the sky king replied

"Well, I thought since both of us is here, it's time for that long chat that we're both waiting for" the sea king politely stated

"This talk can wait, I'm looking for my daughter" the sky king is getting impatient of his daughter well-being

"Fine, but I heard that your daughter left the palace 10 days ago." The sea king stated

"10 days, that means…" the sky king began to mutter to himself "we have to hurry"

As the sky king gesture for his troop to follow, Hidu arrive at the palace gates

"your majesty" Hidu greeted his king

"Where's Amara" the sky king demanded

"Princess Amara is use the seal about 1 day away from the moon" Hidu informed his king

"How is she" the sky king asked

"That…, I do not know" Hidu answer guiltily

"How could you not know, aren't you protecting her" the sky king was furious

"The princess had sealed herself inside. I was ordered to find your majesty for reinforcement to guard her in case the worst was to happen." Hidu answered as he regret leaving his princess side.

"Take me there" the sky king demanded Hidu

Soon the sky king, along with Hidu, Hiide and the Uranium troops took off the moon palace.

There was a knock to the throne room as the queen and Setsuna was discussing the story Amara had just told them.

"Come in" a guard entered as he heard the order

"What are you here for?" The queen asked the guard

"There had been sighting of the lost cave of darkness upon the stars" the guard inform the queen

"What" the queen was terrified "the lost cave of darkness"

"Hai"

"Send in the troop to investigate and inform that no one was to be near without permission at all cost." The queen announced

"Also, The king of Uranus arrive just now but left right away and is now heading toward the lost cave of darkness." the guard reported

The queen is now confused with everything that is happening "They must be stop no matter what."

"Hai" the guard answered as he exited the throne room

"The lost cave of darkness, is that the cave where…" Setsuna started

"Yes, according to history, it the cave where a terrifying monster was found and slain" the queen cut in

"If it was slain then what's so dangerous about it" Setsuna asked

"Because that cave is one that according to history, will disappear and appear on it own, it can't be destroy nor can we control it. It was a cave that represent disaster",

the queen explained

"why is that cave appearing now, out of all times" Setuna questioned

"I don't know, why is everything so out of hand at a time like this" the queen finally broke down, everything was confusing her, the curse, the truth, the cave, she couldn't process these fact all at once. "we can't take any risks anymore"

The sea king head toward Michelle's room after the commotion made by the sky king, he knocked on the door as he reaches it.

"Come in" replied Michelle from the other side of the door

"Michelle, I should finish the story now," the sea king stated as he entered the room

"Hai, father"

"Last time I told you about the love of Neptune and Uranus, and how those were their happy days…"


	10. Her past

Their past, present and future 10

Everything started that day, that day when Uranus left, Neptune was unable to bear her leaving without a reason, no matter what he done or said, Uranus wouldn't tell her the reason. In fact Uranus left without a word of ever returning, Neptune became lifeless, without Uranus, our ancestor had no meaning in life, her only mean to live left was protecting this galaxy and the moon princess, other than that Neptune have nothing more to live for. Even when Uranus had returned, she couldn't forgive her, no matter how much she long for her return, her body wanting her touch, her emotion was locked away, to protect her from the sadness, the pain of losing her loved one.

Since then Uranus left the galaxy for centuries then return after with the title of one of the strongest soldiers in the universe. When Uranus return and greeted the princess, when she saw her again after many centuries, it was then that Neptune found out, no matter how hard she try to lock her away her feeling, no matter how hard she tries, just one glance at Uranus, everything will be unlock, her love for her can not be suppress. When Neptune started looking after her own planet, she can forget Uranus, even it was only for a while before her heart yearn for Uranus again. Uranus started starting for forgiveness which Neptune was confuse with her own heart, wanting Uranus but can not for get the pain she had cause. It was many years later that she had finally forgive her, but just as she decided, Uranus announced she had to leave again. This time, Neptune couldn't take it anymore, her love turn to hate, she hated Uranus for leaving her again, and this hatred passed on forever.

"this is all I can tell you," The sea king face toward her daughter, " the war between Neptune and Uranus started since the start of this galaxy from us Neptunium in memory of our ancestor Neptune who had disappear after Uranus had disappear."

"But this war only started when I was just born. How could this war be from before?" Michelle questioned

"It was a gift, from one of our many ancestor, or should I say the reborn of Neptune sacrifice herself to erases the hatred from our heart to stop the war between us." the sea king answered

"Then why?" Michelle question further "why are we having war now"

"It because…" The sea king started " it because when Neptune was reborn the people started to remember the hatred toward Uranus for the pain she gave Neptune."

"That means…I'm…" Michelle was not sure what to expect anymore

"that right, you're the reborn of Neptune" The sea king stated. " now you should rest, you have a long road ahead of you."

"Hai, father, I understand" Michelle answer as she lie down on to her bed as the sea king exited the room. She slowly falls asleep as she remember what her father had just told her.

Amara POV

She opens her eyes to see nothing but darkness, not able to control her body, all she do was watch in this complete darkness as her body crave for blood of another, the feeling of making to tear thing apart, a mind that only want to destroy. There she waited and waited, for the day this curse will end, while her body destroy all that it could find, a body with no pain, a body with a mind of it own.

She was supposed to wait for the curse to end but that fateful something changed, someone had broken the seal she put on the entrance, they were her comrade, she feel them even if they're far away from her, she hope this was a dream that she would wake up from, they can not see her like this, they will get hurt, don't come here, her mind was in confusion, these were the people she want to protect but if they come when she's in this state she would be the person hurting them, especially her.

Soon three light entered her sight, revealing who had enter the cave. It really was them. She could see how shock they were upon seeing her or whatever she had become. Before she could do anything to stop it, her body attacked the three on it own, missing as they dodge her attacks. The only she could do was watch, watch as her comrade was getting hurt from her hands, feeling as she body of her loved one.

Even though the three was putting up a good fight, there was no way they could win her, she felt no pain no matter how much they attack her, her body exist only to harm other, soon the three lost and the final strike was about to kill them. She watch as her body walked towards her loved one, one hand ready to strike, she mind went berserk, as she saw the near death state of her loved one. As the attack was connect, at the last moment she was able to stop her body from attacking, giving her loved one enough time to escape and attack her with remaining strength, killing her with the sword that she had made for her. She could feel no pain as the sword enter body, she was happy to be killed by her loved one, she know that one day her curse will destroy her descendants but until this curse can be cure, all she could do was hoped that they will not harm their loved one and regret for the rest of their live she did.

Amara mind awoken as she remembered herself as Uranus as she breathes her last breath in the cave of darkness. The memory of her past life that she regret even in this and every other life she was reborn as.

"Soon everything will be different from now" she reminded herself as she continue to stare into the darkness.


	11. Uranium

Their past, present and future 11

The sky king shivers as he heard cries from inside the cave, he and his troops arrives had just arrived at the asteroid that Amara had made. Looking towards the cave entrance he found the seal of ever-darkness in place. The sky king remembers why he taught Amara the seal and when she should use it. The seal of ever-darkness, a seal passed on from their ancestors Uranus to protect others from herself only to be broken by the outer-senshi which resulted a tragedy in history.

Soon after he stationed he guards in positions to guard the cave and the whole asteroid, soldiers from the moon have arrived.

"What have you come here for" The sky king demand from these moon soldiers

"The queen request that the sky king and the uranium force to retreat ", the captain of the moon soldier stutter as he answer the sky king.

"Any why is that" the sky king tries to calm himself but that is proving to be useless as the moon soldiers became weak in the knee causing them to kneel.

"The queen wants to investigate the cave of darkness, therefore..."

"That cannot be done" The sky king announced

"But..." The captain tries reason with his weak voice.

"That's it, leave this place, this is not a place where the queen can figure out" the sky king turned towards his right hand man, "Hiro, return with these soldiers to the moon and repeat what I'd said to her and all the necessary people." The man was calm as the sky king whisper what was to be done.

"I understand" was all that he answers, as the moon soldiers stare in confusion with the uranium force looked as though they had known what was told to their general.

"You have to come back" the sky king whispered as he watched the moon soldier and Hiro depart for the moon,

"With this the plan is in motion," he announced to his people "Now protect this place with your life, protect our princess, protect our Uranus."

Cheers were heard from the crowd as they repeated the words of their king.

Hiro and the moon soldiers arrive on the moon, a day from their departure from the lost cave of darkness.

"Make an announcement to the queen" Hiro demanded from the moon soldiers

"What?" the soldiers wasn't content with his demanding voice

"Make an announcement to the queen" Hiro repeated with his demanding tone

"Who do you think you are?" the soldiers demanded

"Do not make me say it again" Hiro demanded, this time the anger was sensed by the soldiers which started to retreat from this dangerous being in front of them.

Within minutes, Hiro is kneeling before the queen, waiting to report the sky king demands.

"What have you come for" the queen requested

"Our king have requested the audience of every necessary person in this galaxy" Hiro answered

"Meaning..." the queen questioned

"Every kings, queens, princes and princesses are to be present" The queen was not delighted to hear such demands from the Uranium king

"And why is that"

"Cause this will affect the whole galaxy" Hiro stated

Upon hearing this the queen announce to her right hand man "request all planet of this event and ask them to come within..."

"I cannot stay more than four day, my king is in need of me there if they're are here by then, I will leave" Hiro announced

"Watch your attitude with the queen" Someone yell out in anger

"No it's alright, this is more important than that, request for them to be here within three days" the queen announced,

Within those three days Kings and Queens of different planets came, unable to deny a request by the queen as well as the well being of their daughter that hadn't come home yet. Hiro stood outside the moon palace awaiting the arrival of every king and queen while staring into the distance where his king and princess await his return.


	12. War? Choice?

Their past, present and future 12

Flashback

"Hey, Hiro, Hiro.." Young Amara, barely even four run up to him, tugging on his uniform

"What wrong, Princess?" He smiled as he picked her up, a feature that rarely appear on this man as he became more well known within Uranus

"Don't call me princess," She pouted,

"Hai, hai, what can I do for Amara?" he laughed as the princess smiled

"Papa said you're going to instruct me the way of a soldier" She grinned

"..." He didn't answer, his smile faded the

"Are you?" She asked again, this time confused

"It depends" He answered

"Depend on what?"

"On you..."

Flashback ends

Hiro awoken from a memory of the past, a memory before fate became cruel for the princess, a pass where she was still the innocent little princess that he had protected, a memory that he couldn't forget.

He stops his thought as he sense someone approaching him.

"Is it time?" he demanded from the servant that seem frighten from his voice

"Hai, the queen a request your presense" the servant whimper as Hiro nodded and headed towards the palace.

Standing in front the Queen and the many Kings, Queens and Princesses (plus prince), Hiro did not bow, he represent his king, his princess, he will not shame them.

"Have you no respects to the ruler of other planets" The king of Mars, the War king stated as he watch this man remain calm in the presence of people that could kill him in a matter of seconds

"..."

"Where is the King of Uranus?" The king of Mercury, the Wisdom king asked as he looked around, unable to find the Sky king

"And where the princess of Uranus?" The king of Venus, The Love king added

"It is for this very reason you are request here today" Queen Serenity answered, "but the answer I do not know yet."

"Then where, will we get the answers?" the king of Jupiter, the Protect king argued

"I believe that man is the answer to our question." The king of Saturn, the Silent king answered

"Uranuim, what do you have to say" the Sea king demanded from Hiro

The rest of the queens and princesses watch in silent as the focus was back onto the only man that was not of royal blood.

"..." Hiro closed his eye, his feature showing no expression as he look toward the royals family.

"State what the Sky king have to say" QueenSerenity requested from the soldier.

"Our king requested that asteroid that our king now reside in be left untold" Hiro simply stated

"That is not possible, that place is dangerous and need to be investigated" Setsuna answered

"Then there no choice," Hiro sighed

"What do you mean by no choice?" The War king demanded

"Please prepare for war" Hiro stated, still as calm as he is

"War?" The Love king interrupts, "you can't be serious"

"No, our king have stated that if his request is denied then whoever, and he means whoever tries to approach that asteroid, Uranus will proclaim war against them." Hiro look into the eyes of the queen as he repeated the words of his king.

"What is so important about that asteroid that Uranus would proclaim war?" The wisdom king demanded

"..."

"Answer" the War king demanded

"That is all that our king had stated, if you excuse me, our king is awaiting my return" Hiro stated as he turn to leave.

"What made you think, you can just leave?" The silent king questioned

"If I can not leave through the doors, there's always another way."

"..." the royal watch as this man made an outburst that impossible, the only possible way out for this soldier is that door that is guarded by soldier from behind.

"If not in body then at least in spirit" Hiro smiled for the first time in the meeting

Before his words registered in the mind of his listener, he enchanted spell the slash his own stomach with his own hand.

"Ahhhhhhhhh..." Screams were heard, causing soldiers to rush in, seeing the Uranium still conscious from a wound that would have killed another.

"If only our princess will not suffer anymore, this wound is nothing compare to her pain." Hiro whispered loud enough for the royal to hear. "You do not and never will understand the suffering of Uranus our ancestors"

"Call the doctors" Queen Serenity demanded, the soldier quickly left as instructed while the princesses was still in shock "Why?"

"..." Hiro face was expressionless "We Uranium mean what we say, even if it mean our own destruction."

The royal could only watch as the Uranium soldier continues to leave leaving behind a trail of blood. The doctors arrived but was pushed aside by Hiro

"Get out of the way, our king and princess is awaiting my return" Hiro pushed away anyone that dare touch him

Once outside the palace, Hiro kneel on his knee, facing the way toward the asteroid where his king and princess resides.

"I will return to you , our king, Amara, this is not the end for me, I will always be beside you." Hiro yelled toward the asteroid.

The royal, soldiers and servants could only watch as the Uranium soldier says his last words

"God of Uranus, return me to the wind, allow me to aid our princess in her battle, let me become one with you." As soon as he chanted these, a strong wind blown by, as the last cry of the Uranium soldier was heard.

The sky king look toward the palace, a strong wind was heading towards them, as the wing hit them, he could hear the cries of his right hand last breath.

"Hiro, you idiot" he muttered as he order Hiide and Higu over

"Hiide, Hidu, I know everyone heard his cries." The two nodded "return to the moon and retrieve him, no matter the cost."

"Yes your majesty" They answer before they headed toward the moon

"Don't make the same choice as your father" He whispered as the two disappeared.


	13. Death? Live?

Their past, present and future 13

Outside the Moon Palace, Hiro's body stood proudly awaiting his king to pick him up. Others could only watch as the soldier as the windblown past, leaving his lifeless body in front of the palace.

"Take him inside" Queen serenity ordered as she looks upon Hiro's body, his body was healed but his body now lifeless.

As the soldier approach the man, a shield with the Uranium crest appears, not allowing them anywhere near the soldier.

"What the...?" The protect king questioned

"That the Uranium shield" The sea king commented, "these shield surrounds the bodies of Uranium that was killed in war"

"According to legend, these shield preserve the body until it is return to its origin" The wisdom king added, "also the only one allow within these shield are of uranium blood,"

"Then are we suppose to leave that man there" The war king questioned

"That the only way" The silent king whispered

"The Uranium are too complicating, even to us" the wisdom king whisper as they left the man.

Michelle pov

Michelle thought of what that man had said

'If only our princess will not suffer anymore'

"Is Amara suffering behind that smile she knows people," She whisper to herself

"The Uranium have more secret than anyone would have thought" A voice came behind her, it was the sea king.

"Father..."

"Michelle, do not think too much of it, soon everything will be clear" After saying those words, the sea king disappear behind the doors

"If only I could" Michelle answered to no one, her heart aching as if something is stabbing into her heart.

* * *

"We have come to retrieve our general" Hiide demanded from the soldier that was guarding their father

"The queen will need to be notify before any action can be taken" the soldier answered

"We will wait, no matter how long" Hidu answered as they look upon their father's body

"Allow them to take him" Queen serenity rush out to the gate with Setsuna as they heard the arrival of the Uranium soldiers.

"Thank you, Queen Serenity, our father would've wish to return by our princess's side" Hiide bowed

"Hiide, its general" Hidu corrected

"Ah, hai, our general's wish" Hiide corrected himself

"Is he your father?" The queen questioned

"hai, but we know this was his choice, a choice that both of us would have chosen" Hiide answered

"why? Death would not give happiness to anyone?" Setsuna had seen so much death, she knows that it would never bring happiness to anyone.

"But death with return us to her, our lives belong to her, if death is the only way to save her, protect her..." Hiide answered but was cut interrupted by Hidu

"Hiide, that enough"

"Sorry Hidu"

"We should leave now, our king is awaiting us, for general Hiro"

"Hai"

"Farewell, queen serenity, please do not approach that asteroid, our king do not wish for war but if it necessary we will not back down" Hidu stated as he and Hiide chanted a spell to bring their father 'home'. Soon the Uranium left the moon, heading toward that asteroid that seems to be the most important to Uranus.

"What can be so important in the lost cave of darkness" Setsuna questioned

"I don't know, but the risk of both approaching and not approaching that place is too huge" The queen answered "Which should we pick?"

"Waiting is all we could do now, await the day Uranus will tell us." Setsuna answered " Even th future is refusing to answer these questions."

* * *

"Hiro, you have finally returned to us" the sky king whisper as the body of his right man arrival on their 'home'.

"Your majesty we have returned" Hidu answered

"Good, prepare to return our general to our 'home'" the sky king announced

"Hai" the soldier replies, Hiro's body was place in front of the entrance of the cave, soldier surrounding him, the sky king stood next to his body kneeling down beside him. There he chanted these words, the soldiers repeated after him.

"Our god of Uranus, our god of the wind, let this man become one with you, let him return 'home'. Let him become the wind that will help you guide us towards the right path, let us protect his body from the rest of the world."

With that a whirlwind surrounded the body of Hiro, his body floats in the middle of the whirlwind, soon his body started to glow, a colour of Uranus 'gold', Then it start to float towards the cave entrance only to stop before entering then flew up into the air only to land softly into the land of the asteroid, slowly burying itself into the core of the asteroid.

The Uranium watches as the whirlwind disappear only to be met with a strong wind blowing from the cave. A soft whisper 'thank you' would be heard as the wind stopped leaving the Uranium soldier to moan for his death.

"Hiro, become our guide to the future" the sky king whisper as another wind blown past, a silent 'hai' could be heard leaving a smile in the king's face

"thank you"


	14. Thoughts

Their past, present and future 14

? pov

I was in total darkness, inside a body I couldn't control, how long have I been here, how long have I became like this? Everything was a blur to me, I been this was suppose to happen but it pain me, it pain me to feel, to reach out to someone, to reach out to her. If only this will end end, I'll be able to see her soon, no, just a peek will be alright, just one glance and I'll be happy. I just have to wait, wait for this to end again, then I'll see her, then leave only to await for this to happen again, the cycle of my life repeating, a cycle that I can't escape.

I was suppose to be alone in this darkness, but I felt it, the seal was broken, someone's entering. Who is it? They have to get out of her, it's dangerous, I'll kill them. I can hear them coming towards me, they can't, if they come any closer, I'll find them, these chains can not stop my blood lust, I'll hurt them, kill them, they wouldn't be able to counter, this body had became too ugly to even feel pain, nothing would be able to stop me, I'll escape from this prison I'd cast myself, my home, my origin. I'll destroy anything in my path, I know it, I can never be stop, when it ends I will regret again, regret the action of this beast inside me, regret that I haven't been strong even.

The footsteps stopped, they were right there, I could feel them, it felt so warm, familiar, they were people that was close to me, people that I'd let go to protect them from myself.

No they can't be here, leave, don't look at me, don't come here, I don't want to be seen like this, I don't want to hurt any of you.

They heard me, they heard my beastly voice, heard my beastly body move against the chains as my beastly self found them, my instinct was to attack them, destroy everything. They were getting ready for attacks, they felt the danger, I could feel them. A small flame was lighted, I could see them, I could see who they were, and they could see me, I found her.

No, she shouldn't be here, it was not suppose to be like this, I wanted to see her but not like this. I promise to protect them, protect her but fate is too cruel, I'll hurt her, the person that was more important than my life.

They looked at me like they looking at a monster, no, it true, I am a monster, a beast, their eyes were filled with disgust, I must've been ugly, their horror thrill my body, it want to attack them, the chains, the only thing stopping me, they have to leave, it won't last much longer. The chain broke, they could feel the danger, they attacked, but I countered, I moved toward them, attacking the closest person, I wanted to stop myself, but I can't, my body no longer respond to me, if only it would end, they could be disgust with me, hate me, even kill me, as long as I will no longer hurt them.

No! my arm, its grabbing onto her, it would break her apart, I have to stop this, the other were attacking me, trying to make me lose my hold on her, but I couldn't feel anything, no matter how much it would've hurt, I felt nothing, the beast inside wouldn't even care if our body were hurt, it's mind only think about killing and destroy. I have to stop this, I'll kill her, I can't, if she dies, everything would be in ruin, the choices I'd made would be for nothing.

A miracle happen, suddenly I could feel again, I felt my arm on her, the warmth of her, the pain of my body was nothing compare to her warmth. I wanted to hold tightly but I'll would only hurt her in this body, I let go, freeing her from the pain, my body still of the beast, my voice will only be roars, they wouldn't let me live. I stood there staring at her, awaiting her attacks. As if it was faith, she took out a swords, a sword I had given her as proof of my love, I never thought she would had kept it beside her, not after everything I had done.

The sword thrust into chest, using my last strength, I pulled her close to me, feeling her warmth as I help her push the sword into my heart, I watch her eyes widen by my sudden move, staring into my eye, a tear fell from her eyes, I smiled, I not sure if she notice but if my life could protect her, I wouldn't mind death.

How did this all started, I wonder, maybe if I haven't gone towards that warm feeling, that light in my heart would have never been found, I wouldn't have found her. My life would have been in complete darkness, I would have done the same as I use to, I would have waited in darkness for my death, for someone strong enough to destroy me. My only regret was my people, they will suffer the same as me, it was my entire fault. I should have been the only one to suffer but that choice would become the only choice they could choose, they will never have another choice like I did. They will see the light of other but forever living in darkness themselves, the brighter the world they live in, the darker it is in our heart.


	15. Her Pain

Their past, present and future 15

Amara pov

I awaken from a dream, no, a memory, memories of a distant past, I'm still inside the darkness, my body is still in control of my other self, father should be awaiting my return, he might even be outside right now, he'll make sure what happen then won't happen again, I will continue to sleep, continue to wait for it to end. That the only thing I could do right now, I could feel it, the next time I awaken, it would have ended, a promise from someone, someone important, someone who have left us, someone who would always be with us,..., 'Hiro'...

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

* * *

Outside the cave

A painful roar filled the silent that was kept for their fallen general, the people outside could feel her, they could feel her pain, her sadness. The only thing they could do is wait, wait for their princess to return, wait for the one that is more important than their own life.

"Amara" the sky king whisper to the entrance "We know your pain, Hiro will forever be with us, allow him to guide as you have before,"

More cries were heard from the cave

"Please Amara, don't let his death be in vain" the king for the first time since he was crowned king shed a tear.

Amara pov

Hiro sama, my mentor, my support, my friend, a victim of my life.

He was the one that taught me to fight, to protect myself, to protect our love one, he was the one in charge of me, he was an important friend, an important person and he gave his life for me.

I could see the last moment of his life, his memories of our past, his thoughts of me, why am I so important, why does my life worth so much to you, what about Hiide and Hidu, your family needs you as much as me.

Another memory flow into me...

-flashback-

Hiro look toward the princess he would be teaching, she was too tiny, too weak to be a uranium soldier, she was barely five.

"Hello, are you Hiro sama?" the princess found him staring at her

"Hai, princess Amara" he replied expressionless

"Don't call me princess" She growled, her eyes staring into his "just Amara is fine"

"Hai" he was surprise by her eyes, so powerful, so full of power.

Hiro sama, Hiro sama, are you gonna teach me to fight?" she asked, she smiled at him, a smile that could melt any person in Uranus, including him

"Hai"

"Yay, father told me about it but I wasn't sure if it was true" she jump in joy,

"What did the king tell you?" he asked

"He said that Hiro sama is going to train me into a real Uranium,"

"A real Uranium, huh" He smiled, it was true the king said that

"Are we going to start now?" she asked her eyes sparkling

"If that is your wish" he answered, from then on was the training, teaching to become a soldier, it was harsh but the princess never complained, no matter how much she suffer or how much pain she was in, she never said a word. Hiro watch as the princess grow up to become the light of Uranus.

But a year later, it appeared, they were hoping she would be spared but fate didn't allow it, it happen so fast that the Uranium wasn't able to do anything, it only lasted a day but the pain it cause her couldn't be said in words. The king summoned 'home' our origin, our resting place, everyone told part in the ceremony, the soldier and people of Uranus killed by the curse of Uranus, by the very hand of their princess, a princess that will love no matter what happens. The dead become a part of their 'home', a part of the wind, forever protecting us, forever guiding us. Inside 'home' was the memories of every past uranium that had die, as their bodies become one with 'home'.

There he saw Amara enter the cave, a cave that only the royal family can enter, the only way Amara could repent for her deeds, she will look over every single memories inside 'home', she will remember every single one of them, she will become the bearer of the pain of Uranus.

Uranium stood outside the cave, awaiting the princess to return, no matter how many days it took, they waited for her, what they saw that day imprinted into their heart, their princess came back with a smile, a smile that hid her pain, her suffering. Hiro could only watch as the princess barely six hide behind her smile, a mask of happiness.

That day he promised to himself, no matter what it is, if he could do anything, anything at all, he wouldn't hesitate even if his death will ensure her a better life, he will give his life.

-flashback end-

Amara remembered that day at the cave, after she ruthlessly killed the people that wanted to protect her, she hid in her room until the ceremony. There she saw the cave her father told her about, a cave that will show her the people she killed, a way for her to remember her guilt, she entered the cave.

Inside the cave the first memory she look through was that of Uranus, their ancestor, no she could feel it, it was her past, she was a reborn of Uranus, it was her distant past, though those memories, she understood many thing, how everything had started, how it should had end, through Uranus's eyes she saw Neptune, she felt the warmth of love for the first time, she saw how she died as Uranus in the arms of Neptune. She saw how her people suffer from her choice, she saw how her past suffer, she saw the death of many because of her, her own death again and again, her killing, her guilt. She accepted it, everything that happened in that cave she accepted, she can no longer be herself, she is Uranus, she would end the pain of her peoples, that was the choice she made that day inside the cave.

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

* * *

Outside the cave

The cries stopped, they looked toward the cave, the seal was broken, they could feel her presence.

The sky king watched as his daughter appeared from the cave entrance, her body full of scars from her training and it. She smiled, but he could feel the pain, her guilt is growing as another death is added to it, he walked over and places a coat over her.

"I'm okay, father" Amara whispered into his father ear, he smiled as she announce, "People of Uranus, I have return to you"

Yell of joy was heard throughout the soldiers

"Father, I will return to the moon, there's still another thing I need to discuss there" She inform the sky king

"I know," the sea king nodded as he announce to his people "people of Uranus, our princess has once again won against our curse, return home and tell your family this joy, I'll be accompanying Amara to the moon, Higa, take charge while I'm gone and await for our return."

"Hai" was heard throughout the soldiers as his left hand man after confirming with his king led them into the ships.

"I'll return soon" the sky king promised to his people.

Soon the only people left was the king and princess of Uranus and their bodyguards left with the ship that was used by Amara. When everyone entered the ship, Amara chanted a spell, before they know it the asteroid disappeared. With that their ship head towards the moon.


	16. The return

Their past, present and future 16

Moon palace

"The asteroid disappeared?" Queen Serenity asked

"Hai, we lost sight of it a few days ago," Setsuna answered

"What about the troops of Uranus" the Love king looked worrying at Setuna

"They are returning to Uranus" The sea king answered

"What do you mean, sea king, Uranus had proclaim war, they will not just return like that" the war king argued

"No, it was stated if anyone approached the now missing asteroid, war would be proclaim" the wisdom king rebutted

"So now that that asteroid is gone, what's Uranus up to" the protect king asked

"..." no one had an answer

Noises were heard outside the meeting room, knocking was soon heard at the doors.

"Enter" Queen Serenity requested

A servant, out of breath slowly opened the door and peeked inside, every kings, queens and princesses of this galaxy were there except Uranus who had just arrived.

"What is it?" Serenity asked

"Ah..." the servant stutters as she announce the arrival of the Uranus royals. "the king and princess of Uranus have arrived"

As soon as that was said, behind the servant stood the sky king and Amara their guards behind them. The other kings and queens look toward the sky king, while princesses stare at Amara, she seem different from before, then the memories of the uranium soldier flashes their mind, they turned away, hoping to push those images out of their mind.

Amara didn't look at anyone, not queen Serenity, not princess Setsuna, not any king, not any queen, not any princess and especially not princess Michelle. The only thing she look at was the spot where Hiro stabbed himself, the very place he said his regrets, she slowly walked toward the spot kneeling down, touching the very spot his blood should have been.

The other royals looked toward her, they remember that spot, it was the very spot where the Uranus soldier took the action to end his life day before. They watched as the Uranium princess kneel down onto the spot that only people that was present that day would know.

"Hiro, this was the place you made your choice, your life, your death, everything will be kept with me forever," Amara whispered to herself as the Sky looked toward her daughter than to his equals and his queen.

"Queen Serenity, please excuse the behaviours of my daughter as the general that was here days ago was her mentor, teacher as well as a dear friends" the sky king stated, the princesses turned toward Amara, her face soften as the sky king once again looked towards his daughter. Amara felt the eyes of everyone inside the room, but it didn't matter to her, she'd had much worse in the past.

"Let get straight to the fact" Amara suddenly announce turning towards the royals. "Since everyone seem to have taken their part of the deal, war is not proclaim towards anyone and the war between Uranus and Neptune would end soon anyway, then the queen will get the peace she wanted" Everyone stare at the sudden statement from the Uranium princess, not only did her statement affected the future, but she spoke to the kings and queen s as an equal no she spoke with a tone as if her words are final, nothing more can be said.

"You little..." The war king wanted to curse, but was cut by the sky king

"Don't you dare use that tone with my daughter" The sky king demanded

"Silent" Queen Serenity looked at Amara "Before when I asked for peace between planets, you the princess of Uranus and the princess of Neptune, objected, why would it suddenly change"

"I believe the sea king will agree with me, right sea king" Amara looked toward the sea king that smiled at Amara's confidents

"True that one of the things I wanted to talk able with the sky king before he left searching for his daughter" the sea king announce.

"Well, well, then I believe we have a lot to talk about?" the sky king look towards the sea king smiling

"Should we be off then?" the sea king announced

"Sure, this is going to be a long talk," the sky king answered

"Well, let get to it then, we haven't got all day" the sea king headed towards the sky king

"Let get something to drink on the way, I've been stressing too much lately"

"Sure, we haven't had a drink together since, before the war."

The king of Uranus and Neptune chatted happily as they left the meeting room

The royal stare in shock as the two who was suppose to be rivals walked out like they were old friends. Michelle had never seen her father like this, her father had always been tall, cool, expressionless unless with people he'd cared, but here he's like a little kid going out to have fun with the king of Uranus who she thought her father hated. Amara just place her palm on her face as her father walked away with the sea king, leaving everything for her and maybe the sea queen to explain, she looked towards the sea queen who just sighs at her, she was thinking the same thing.


	17. zero!

Their past, present and future 17

"What is going on here?" Setsuna remarked as the two king had left to have their talk

"They just went to have their talk" the sea queen announce,

"Mother?" Michelle looks at her mother, she was sighing but there was a smile on her face

"What of the war between the two of you" the silent king asked

"There never was one" a remark by Amara that shocked the whole room

"That not possible, the hates between the two was shown in meeting, the deaths that was piling one" the war king looked at the sea queen searching for a answer

"Amara is right, there never was a war between Uranus and Neptune" The sea queen announced

"What? Mother what about those people that died at war, the burials?" Michelle question her mother

"Michelle, here is not the place for you to talked" the sea queen looked at Michelle sternly

"But mother, princess Amara..." Michelle tried to talk but the glares of her mother told her otherwise

"Amara is different," the sea queen added, "She has seen much more that any of us"

"No that is incorrect, sea queen" Amara voice in, she smiled at her kind words "there's much more that need to be seen"

"What is going on here" Setsuna interrupt the silent discussion of Uranus's and Neptune's royals 'I'm a immortal that had been here since the start of time, there should be nothing that I don't know, so why is the so many thing that I don't know in front of me now, why isn't the future showing me anything'

"Princess Setsuna, I believe you have many question, especially since it's 'you'" Amara's secretive tone was heard by Setsuna showing that she know who she really was. "I believe we should have long chat afterward, right 'Pluto'"

"That... would be good" Setsuna stuttered, this Amara seem familiar, familiar to out of the past, a distant past that she could not remember, 'how is it possible, even the past is not showing me anything"

"One thing done, now onto the next" Amara said playfully receiving frowns from many

"Princess Amara, control yourself" Queen Serenity stated, she saw how puzzling Setsuna had become.

"Ok, ok, may I ask if anyone knows the actual count of death between Uranus and Neptune due to this war?" Amara demanded an answered

"I know" the sea queen playfully said, Michelle thought of the thousand of death they had buried.

"Well of course, my wonderful auntie, the sea queen would have known" Amara playfully remarked "Does any of the other kings or queens know, any guess from the princesses?"

"Being called auntie by you, feel so right and not right at the same time" the sea queen pouted

"I know" Amara continue to smile

"According to the records Uranus had around 8000 deaths and Neptune had over 10000" the wisdom king remember the report given by his scouts.

"Correct, that is what the record says, but I believe the number are a little different Uranus should have 8673 death while Neptune had 10349 deaths" Amara stated, the sea queen smiled

"Then what of it," the war remarked

"But that just a report, made to make everyone believe that" the sea queen answered

"That report was made by my people after risk their lives to scout and calculate" The wisdom king restated

"I remember that scout, remember how that report was swapped" Amara giggle while the wisdom king started to fume, something that is not usually seen.

"Then what is the exact number of deaths?" the wisdom king demanded

"Zero" Silent filled the room, as Amara answered "There were deaths in those years or warring between the two planet but none were caused by the war, as there were never a war in the first place.

"What about those burials of our soldiers," Michelle demanded

"Michelle!" the sea queen looked towards her daughter, on how clueless she had been.

"But mother, we were at the burial, we were pray for their afterlife, we were praying for their safety" Michelle continued. The sea queen didn't answer, she knew this moment would had come eventually, just never thought it be her alone while her husband is enjoying himself with his best friend, she sighed

"Michelle, we talked afterward" her voice left no choice for Michelle

"Hai, mother" That was the only thing Michelle could answer.

The royals looked between the two princess, one who knows nothing while the other, know too much as if she a part of everything.

"To simply answer what princess Michelle questioned, there were no real burials, they were acts put on to protect the one's' that are clueless to the truth" Amara answered, she added the s as she nearly ruin her speech

"What truth?" queen Serenity asked after registering her words

"hmmm..."

"You said, you are hiding something, what is it?" The war king demanded

"Can anyone here say that they are hiding no secret, can anyone easily tell others the secret of their ancestors of their planet, of their own kind? Amara asked as the royals silence, "if there is anyone, even just one person here that could claim, we Uranium would gladly tell every the secret of Uranus"

"..." silence continued

"Princess Setsuna, you agreed with me right?" Amara smirks as Setsuna reluctantly nodded, she was hiding a secret since the start "With that said, is there anyone that disagreed?"

"..." Silent

"If that's that, I believe that I have nothing more to say about this secret" Amara stated clearly leaving no room for objections "what the next topic, now?"

"..."

"Ah, I remember, the asteroid, Queen serenity, you are interest in it correct? Amara started after seeing the silence continue, the sea queen frowned,

"Amara, this is not the time and place to talk about that place" the sea queen interupr

"I know, but it can not be helped, there's too questions concerning that place" Amara smiled

"But"

"It alright, I know what to say," She looked up and stares into their eyes "and what not to say"

"Tell us about that asteroid?" queen serenity requested

"That asteroid, we call 'home' the origin of Uranus" Amara stated, her expression sadden " also our land of death, where we will return after our death."

"That why, you'll protect it even if it mean war and more deaths?" Queen serenity asked

"Wouldn't you protect it, if your ancestors are buried there, your people, your family, your important one" Amara answered, her smile hid her pain, but the queen can see it, the royals can see it

"What of the legend of that beast? Setsuna asked, shocking Amara and the sea queen

"you remembered or did someone tell you?" Amara looked into Setsuna's eye, her eyes were not those that know the true, she had not remembered the past, or should it be parts of the past that Amara is hiding from her, "Someone told you, there no need to worry, that beast was slain by your ancestors, though they didn't know how import that place is for us Uraniums"

"..."

"If no one wished to talk, I believe it time for me to leave, princess Setsuna, you know where my room is, right, or will your room be better" Amara said while licking her lips, blushing Setsuna to blush

"Your room should be ok" Setsuna answered, her face getting redder

"I waiting for you" Amara replied as she exited meeting smirking at the reaction of an old friend of the past

"Michelle, we should leave now" the sea queen announce breaking the silence in the room, "Queen Serenity, I await the next meeting where my husband and the sky king is attending" with that said she started to leave the meeting room

"Please pardon us" Michelle would be heard as she tailed behind her mother.

When the Neptunium had left, the room continue the silence, looking at each other, searching for answers, answer that would never be known if they felt their own secret.


	18. Secrets? Power?

Their past, present and future 18

Neptune's room

'hat was going on in the meeting, why is father and the king of Uranus so friend, what do you mean Amara's different, what going on with the war?' these were the questions in Michelle mind as she follow her mother back to their room, their guard right behind them

"I wonder where your father is?" the sea queen asked

"..." Michelle looked at her mother, that answer she wanted to know too, her father should be having a talk with the sky king but where?

"There no need to answer" the sea queen announce, we found" the sea queen giggled as she their door to see her husband and his friend drinking and chatting happily

"Oh, you're back, how was the meeting?" the sea king ask when he saw them arrives

"I would've been better if you two didn't just disappear" the sea queen answered her husband looking sternly at him

"Amara should have taken care of everything" The sky king stated

"Yes but we isn't it too much for" the sea queen asked worrying

"Yes, no, but she had made the choice" the sky king answered

"How many years has it been?" the sea king questioned "since she made that choice?"

"she was barely six but her eyes tell her otherwise"

"So little, so much hardship"

"No that our fate, but it was crueller for her, she is the 'one', there was certain thing that even I was unable to see"

"It's too much"

"Why her?"

"Because it was fate" the sky king smiles while the sea king and queen sadden at their friend

Michelle listen to the discussion of her parents and the sky king, she couldn't make out anything that made sense to her from those broken discussion but that it was about Amara, something about her being the 'one'

"Ah, princess Michelle of Neptune, I believe this is the first time we met properly" the sky king looked towards Michelle, "I am the king of Uranus, known as the Sky king, my name was thrown away since I taken the crown therefore, I can not tell you."

Looking at the man who was suppose to be a enemy but now a friend of his parent, Michelle could only introduce herself, like she was taught to.

"Sky king, my name is Michelle, princess of Neptune, nice to meet you?

"Nice to meet you, princess Michelle" the sky king smiled, "I believed you have a lot to ask us"

"..." Michelle didn't dare question the sky king, worst her parents

"Don't be shy, we are here to answer your questions" the sky king reassured

"The secret, you're hiding, what is it, is it about Neptune" Michelle asked slowly

"Oh, straight to the point just like you mother," the sky king looked toward the sea queen who turned away as if she's angry,

"Sea K, Sea Q, you should answer that question" the sky smirked at the reaction of them hearing their play name.

"Don't use that name unless you want to be call Sky K" the sea queen demanded

"Hai, hai" the sky king replied

"Enough of that, Michelle, don't be afraid of what we are going to tell you."

"Hai" Michelle replied

* * *

Uranus's room

Amara awaits the princess of Pluto to arrive, no, she awaits the arrival of Pluto, a friend of her many past. While she finally arrived she smiled at her, they hadn't talked alone for a long time.

"Welcome, princess Setsuna"

"Let get straight to the point, what are you hiding?"

"A truth you already know"

"What are you talking about"

"I had never hide anything from you"

"What?"

"It was your choice every time"

"..."

"You can't remember part of the pasts, right?"

"How do you know?"

"Like I told you, it was always your choice"

"..."

"Would you like to remember"

"Remember what?"

"The truth"

"How?"

"With my power"

"What power"

"The power to control memories"

* * *

Neptune's Room

"Michelle, sorry, I lied before," the sea king looked downward

"What do you mean, father"

"There was no hate between Uranus and Neptune, Neptune never had to sacrifice herself" The sea king started rambling "There never was war between Uranus and Neptune"

"That, Amara already said, but why"

"Because of you"

"..." Michelle couldn't believe it, she didn't want to believe, everything was for her, why?

"It's so that you don't meet Amara, it's so that she won't make a mistake."

"Amara mistake, I don't get it"

"Let me tell you that part"

"Sky K?"

"It's alright, she should know, you know that you're the reborn of Neptune, right?"

Michelle nodded

"Amara is the reborn of Uranus"

Michelle eyes widen

"That mean..."

"Correct, you were lovers in the past."

"But that has nothing to do with us now,"

"No, it has, unlike you, Amara know of her past,"

"But what mistake could she make"

"Kill you" the sky king words echos into the heart of Michelle, before they could do anything, she fainted

"Michelle," the sea queen hugged her unconscious daughter

"Is it too early for her to know" the sky king asked

"No, but it's getting worse," the sea king

"There's still so much to tell her" the sea queen whispered

"If only Amara's here, it be much more easily" the sky king remark

"I know, she'll know what to show her, what to hide from her" the sea king replied

"Where is she now" the sky king asked

"In her room, fulfilling a promise from her past" the sea queen answered.


	19. Memories of the past

Their past, present and future 19

"The power to control memories? Such lie..." Setsuna fume at the answered she got from Amara but was interrupted by her chuckles

"Same answer every time"

"What" Setsuna blushed,

"Just answer me, do you want to remember the truth?"

"Of course I do, why do you think I'm here for"

"Still no, different, you haven't changed at all" Amara continue to smiled

"You..."Setsuna held her fist, face red from anger

"Alright, alright, sit down here" Amara walk towards the door

"Why" Setsuna watched as Amara locked the door

"Just do it" she demanded,

"..."Setsuna could only do as she was told

"So much trouble everytime"

"What do you mean?"

"You promised it be easier the next time"

"Who are you?"

"Amara" she smiled "and maybe you will remember me as 'Uranus'"

"You" setsuna eye's widen

"Get ready" Amara announce as she place her palm near the for head of Setsuna

"Ready for what?"

"Do we have to do this everytime? " Amara sighed "Your memories"

With that before Setsuna could say another word, she conscious was control by Amara as she sighed again "told you to get ready"

Setsuna pov

What is going on her, I was just talking to Amara, no Uranus, and then my mind went blank. This is getting so annoying, no this annoyance I felt before, but when?

"How much of your memories do you want back?" A voice Amara's voice

All of it, that what I want, if I need to see it, I should see everything, right?

"tsk, same answer everytime" this can be annoying, no this is annoying, was Uranus always like this, no she was more distant, but at the same thing she seem lonely, unless she was with Neptune

"I can hear you, you know" laughter was heard

Damn it, she could read my thoughts, this Uranus is annoying

"Hey!"

Oops, if only she can't hear me, it be much more easier

"Too bad, I can hear everything," laughter continued, but suddenly stopped "Hey, get ready the memories will be coming back to you nonstop because, you wanted to remember everything, I didn't filter out the unneeded one, one that you already remember."

Meaning she already seen all my memories, she knows everything about me, that is just so wrong

"I sorry"

Before I could do anything, images flashes through my mind, images of my pasts, images of her secrets

-flashback-

I guard the time gate, I'm Pluto, the guardian of Time and space, but it's lonely, being by myself, staring into darkness, I wanted light, wanted to feel warmth. It was impossible, I will never be able to leave this place, this is my home, my life, my duty.

It was a small warmth but I felt it, I searched for it, I found it, I was still in the darkness, but I felt the warmth, I felted many others, they too followed it. Together we gave light, we gave light to this galaxy, this galaxy that was filled with darkness.

Then I saw them, the person that lead me hear, she gave me light, she gave me warmth, she gave to friends to rely on.

Mercury, Venus, Mars, Earth, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and me Pluto, we help Serenity, help her revive this galaxy, help her protect it.

Intruders were coming, we had to protect it, I became an outer, along with Saturn, Uranus and Neptune, we became further from Serenity but it alright, as long as we see her light, fell her warmth, it alright, we will protect it.

-flashback ends-

That was the start, it was how I came here, serving Serenity, watch as each generation dies, how the new generation grow, watching as they grow old, watching as they die.

"Relax, that was just the start" Amara voice returned, "Just telling you, I'll be watching these memories as you remember them, it was the only way for you to remember"

She watching, my memories, something only I'm suppose to see

"Have you changed your mind I can just show the important ones if you want"

There is no way any memories is unimportant to me

"I know, but teasing you is fun"

Damn this girl, if she wasn't the one helping me, I'll her

"Thank goodness, I'm of use then" Amara chuckles.

"Ah it's coming, be ready"

More images enter my mind, my past again began to show me more, many images, many scenes.

Then came the images of my friends fighting, leaving, their first separation.

-flashback-

"You're leaving, why?" Neptune questioned Uranus

"Because I have to" Uranus replied

"What of Serenity, didn't you say, we're going to protect together" Saturn questions

"That why I had to leave," As soon as she said that Uranus covered her mouth

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Nothing" With that said Uranus started to head off

"If you leave like that, I won't for give you" Neptune stated, tear welling up

"..." Uranus pause, I could her pained face, it was an indescribable pain, she look at Neptune in the eyes, then continue leaving

"Uranus, don't leave" Neptune ran after her, but Uranus started running, she was too fast, Neptune couldn't keep u

"Uranus..." Neptune cries was heard throughout the galaxy even though it was just us here

Leaving Saturn to comfort Neptune, I walk away, when I was far from Neptune, I saw her, Uranus was here, waiting for me

"How is she?" she asked

"Not good"

"I'm sorry"

"Why are you still here?"

"I wanted to make sure she's ok"

"Why are you leaving"

"Because it's my fate"

"I thought we fought against fate when we chose to follow Serenity"

"But Fate is still here to find me"

"What do you mean?"

"You will know it soon"

"How long would you be gone for?"

"A long time, but I'll be back?

"Promise?"

"I promise"

"I'll tell Serenity about it"

"Thank you, I have to go"

"Go before she notice you"

"Thank you, Pluto, I'll be back"

-flashback ends-

That was the first time you left, right?

"Hai, the first time I made her cry"

Are you ok watching this?

"It ok, I watched it more time than you can count"

Is that so?

-flashback-

"You finally gained her love again, why are you leaving now?"

"Like I said before, it my fate"

"She won't forgive you this time"

"I know" she smiled

"Then why?"

"It's for her own good"

"What do you mean?"

"You don't have to know"

"Uranus"

"Pluto, look after my people for me,"

"Why? You're going to return, right?"

"..."

"You're returning like before, right?

"Pluto, forgive me" With that Uranus walked off

"..." I watched as she walked away

"She's gone" a voice came behind me, it was Neptune

"Hai"

"Is she going to return?"

"..."

"Is she?" tear were falling from her eyes

"She didn't say"

"Why? Why does she always leave?"

"I don't know, I'm sorry"

-flashback ends-

That was the last day I'd seen Uranus.

"That is truth but incorrect"

What do you mean?

"Try and remember"

The next image shocked Setsuna, it was a scouting mission of an unknown asteroid.

That the lost cave of darkness?

"Lost cave of darkness?"

The asteroid you called 'home'

"That correction, part of the truth is here, do you wish to see it?"

I do.


	20. The past

Their past, present and future 20

-flashback-

"Ahhhhhhhhhh..."

"What is this place?" Saturn asked, we just arrived to the asteroid, we had a mission, we were to check the strange roar coming from this unknown cave, if it's dangerous we were to exterminate it.

"That what we are checking" Neptune answered, the pain of Uranus leaving was still there

"I don't think, we'll be able to see anything inside" I stated after, studying the cave entrance

"But if we use light, we'll alert whatever inside" Neptune replied

"Then we should go in the dark" Saturn added

"There a seal here" Neptune looked

"Great now we have to break the seal first" I remarked

"Can I try?" Saturn asked

"It looked powerful" Neptune stated

"Ohhh..."

"Ok, try it" I answer, Saturn might be small but she's capable of many things

"Yay" Saturn jumped in joy

"Hurry up" Neptune looked at Saturn, she wanted to hurry home, to think of Uranus, I know it

"Hai" Saturn answered

With that Saturn started chanting, a spell to unseal, a Saturnium way

"Ah, it worked" She stated

"Good job" we praised

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

"Are we going in" Saturn asked

"Hai, but with cautions" I stated

"..." no replies

"Let go" Neptune stated

"Be careful," I warned the both of them

"I know" Saturn replied

"We should hurry" Neptune demanded

We looked at her as she entered the cave, we followed behind her, it was really dark, darker than my home, darker than the view I see from the time gates, darker than the start of time, I can't see Neptune, I can't see Saturn, I can't even see myself, I'm scared, scared of this place, the roars was getting closer, too close.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

"It's close" Neptune whisper, we were close enough to hear metal clashing

"It doesn't sound friendly" Saturn added

"I know" I replied

"We need light" Saturn stated

"Go for it" Neptune answered

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

After that roar, we produced a fire, it was barely a fire, but we saw it, whatever it is, it frightening, it was struggling against chains, it wanted to attack us, only the chains stopping its attacks. The chain broke, we scattered, ready to attack, but the beast was fast, it caught up so fast. We attacked it, it connected, but the beast continued its own attacks, does it feel no pain?

It got hold of Neptune, grabbing onto her shoulders, we attack the beast hoping for it to let go, it didn't we panicked, we had to save her, we couldn't lose another friend. The movement of the beast suddenly stopped, Neptune doesn't look like it in pain anymore. It let go of her, it stood there, like it awaiting something. It was looking toward Neptune, I followed its glaze, Neptune brought out a sword, a sword that she look upon in her room alone, a sword that she couldn't throw away.

I felt it, that feeling, it was her, our friend she was here, that beast, that why she had to leave. The sword turn towards the beast.

"Neptune, don't" I shouted, it was too late, it thrust into the beast's chest, her chest. I watched as she pulled Neptune towards her, we saw, her eyes, the way it looked at Neptune, it was her. She took hold of the sword along with Neptune's arm, no, she pushing the sword inside herself, it's too late, Neptune stared at the beast, her tears falling. The beast had fallen.

I looked at them, their embrace, the beast, no, her body became life less, our heart in pain, we'd just killed our friend, Neptune killed her loved one, our pain, her pain, it indescribable, we watch Neptune as she continue to hug the huge body of her. Neptune cried, we watched, we couldn't comfort her, not when we are unsure of our pain, not when we are in pain ourselves.

"Hello" A voice came from behind, shocking us, Neptune didn't budge, she no longer hear anything anymore. We looked behind us, it was an Uranium.

"Why are you here?" Saturn asked

"We are here because we sense her death" she answered

"How?" I asked

"It's our fate, because we are her people, her kind"

"What are you going to do?"

"We come for her" she pointed to her

"why"

"She will return to us"

"what"

"she will forever guide us"

"…"

"she is our leader, our guidance, our hope, our meaning of life" she answered, we could see her pain, the pain of losing something important.

"What can we do for you" Saturn asked

"Leave"

"What"

"Just leave us with her, don't stay here"

"Why?"

"This place will disappear when she, no me, when I willed it now" she answered

"What"

"Take the ruler of Neptune and leave"

"That not possible" Saturn looked at Neptune "She won't leave her"

"Will you allow her to die" she asked

"What" I stuttered, losing another friend would be too much for me

"If she stays her, she will die"

"…"

"You shouldn't have come here to begin with"

"…"

"this is 'home', our origin, our true home"

"'home'?"

"We can't force Neptune, she 's in too much pain"

"I can help her," saying that she walked over to Neptune from behind and held out her palm

"What are you doing?" Saturn ran over to the Uranium, but it's too late Neptune had fallen

"What do you think you're doing" I angered

"Nothing, she just lost conscious"

"What"

"Take her out of here" she demanded, we did as she says

We carried Neptune out of the cave, outside we saw them, Uraniums waiting outside the cave, she followed behind us, with her body, we finally saw her clearly, it was frightening before, but it peaceful now, the Uranium cried, of sadness, of happiness, they were smiling.

"My name is Uran" the Uranium who was carrying her stated, "We will meet again"

'goodnight' was all that I heard as I lost conscious

-flashback ends-

Noooooooo!

We killed her, it couldn't be, I remember waking up in the palace, I didn't know how I got there or what happened before, others told me, we slain a beast on a asteroid, and it disappear afterwards, but I couldn't remember it, none of us remembered, I gave up searching for it.

Why?

"…"

Why!

"…" Silence remains the only answer as Setsuna continue to remember her past.


	21. Ura

Their past, present and future 21

-flashback-

"Who are you?" I looked toward an uranium child, it felt familiar but it was just a kid, barely four

"Hello, madam, My name is Ura" She smiled,

"Hello Ura, I'm Pluto" I looked at her, I'm at a party on the moon, it'd been so long since I met any of them, the last time was over 50 years ago, "What are you doing here"

'Granny Uran brought me here, she said I was needed" Ura smiled

"Granny Uran?" that name, it felt familiar, like I heard it once, but where?

"Ura, where are you" A familiar voice called

"Granny Uran!" the child ran to the caller of that voice, I looked up, that face, I'd seen it before, it'd changed but I know it, I'd seen this person befoe

"Ah, Pluto sama" the old Uranium bowed

"You must be the granny Uran that Ura talked about" I asked

"Hai" she answered

"Have I seen you before?" I asked

"Yes and no" she smiled

"What do you mean?"

"We will meet again" she stated

"..." those words sound familiar, I heard it before, by the same voice

"Do you remember?" she asked

"What?"

"Then it's all good" she stated "farewell, forever"

With that she disappeared with the child Ura, the last thing I heard about her was her death, it was true, it was forever.

-Flashback ends"

That person, she was the same as the one in that cave, she was the one that talked to us.

"That right"

Who was she?

"Uran Uranus, the first heir to Uranus, the first of my people"

That means she the ruler of Uranus, why didn't we know about her, the heirs should had been coming to the meetings regularly. The person that had been coming then was Uru, she was the heir known to us.

"Correct, Uru was the second to be born, engage to Uran, they felt in love as the first pair of Uranium before I even notice." A chuckle was heard

Then that mean...

"Well since they are a couple, if one can't make it, of course the other will go instead, right"

...

"Hey don't think too much into it, once you remember everything, everything will be clear"

...

I didn't have time to think of her word, more memories flown into me, it was of that child Ura, no, it was Uranus.

-flashback-

"Good day, Pluto sama" the Uranium heir greeted, I remembered her, it was that child, she'd grown, she looked just as Uranus, How would Neptune react when she see her, I can not imagine, it would be too painful, Uranus had been gone for too long, many of our friend had gone, even they could not fight death completely, leaving me here alone, remaining the same but always pretending, pretending to be someone's that not me.

"Good day, Ura, what are you doing in Neptune?" I asked, I came to watch the last day of Neptune, she is still awaiting Uranus, even when death is coming to claim her

"I come to meet her, the love of my past life." She answered, I looked at her, shocked for sure, but angered was greater, for her to be someone she can not be

"Don't be impudent," I stated to her

"You don't have to believe me, no one had to, I just want to see her, to return to her" she smiled, I could see the pain in her eyes, is she telling the truth, I don't know but to let her see Neptune, should it be allowed?

"..."

"Granny Uran said she was sorry for what she did to you" She stated as she announce her arrival as the heir of Uranus, hoping to greet the ruler of Neptune. She headed inside, I followed, I had to be there, in case something happen, needed to support Neptune.

Neptune was lying on her bed, the sword of Uranus beside her, it never left her side.

"Neptune, I've come to see you" I said to her, she looked tired, her body grown older during the years

"Pluto, I wanted to see her" she looked at me, tear in her eyes,

"Neptune..." I could feel the tear welling in my eyes

"I'm here" Ura stated, as she walked closer to Neptune

"Uranus?" Neptune looked at her, she was fighting back her tear, it couldn't be her, she was too young

"It's me" Ura whispered "I've come back you see you"

"No, you're not her, she'd die I remembered, I killed her"

What, she died, when? Neptune killed Uranus, how? How did things become like this?

"No, I killed myself," Ura's hand caress Neptunes cheek "I choose death"

"But I killed her, with the sword she gave me, right into her chest"

"Shh..., it's not your fault, I've back, even though it took me so long," Ura smiles at Neptune, she was crying "you waited for me, for me to return, that's all that matters"

"Uranus" Neptune embraced Ura, like she was Uranus, no, she must have felt it, something I hadn't, is she really Uranus, is that why she felt familiar, is that why I didn't stop her from seeing Neptune.

"It's alright now, I'm here for you, I'll be here as long as you stay with me, I promise"

Ura stayed with Neptune until her last breath, she kept her promise, but who is she, is she really Uranus?

"Who are you" I demanded from her, it was a week after Neptune's death, it was sad, she was the last one of my friends, I had to find the truth of Ura for Neptune, for this generation, for myself.

"Ura" she answered, if she's Ura why did she say she's Uranus, was it for Neptune, was it all a act to kept her happy

"How did Uranus die?" I asked the conversation between at two before is too confusing, I need to know the truth

"I died by pushing a sword into my heart, it was a long time ago," She answered

"You?"

"Yes, me, when I was Uranus, when I was a part of the outers, when I broke her heart" she angered at herself

Uranus?...


	22. Remembering

Their past, present and future 22

"Do you believe me?" She asked

"Believe what?"

"That I'm Uranus"

"..." I couldn't answer

"Let me tell you something of Uranus, we don't need to mate to reproduce"

"What?"

"For us mating is because we love that person, it isn't for survival"

"What are you?" it isn't who anymore, her behaviours her words, its Uranus

"We are being that is the same as you and the others, yet we are also different"

"How?"

"Come with me, I show you something" she requested

"..." should I follow? I nodded, it was Uranus, a friend of mine.

She led me to Uranus, I never been here before, even after so many year, I never visited, even though I was suppose to care for it, for her.

"I'm sorry, you said to take care of it, I had abandon it" I apologised

"No, it's ok, you help me a lot already, you took care of it like I thought you would"

"Uranus"

"It's Ura now"

"Ura"

"Now, follow me" she stated as she led me to a room, I looked around, it was Uranus's room, I can tell, it felt like her.

"Why are we here?" I asked her

"To make you remember"

"Remember what?"

"What happened that day"

"That day?"

"Yes that day, now sit here" She push a chair towards me, I did as I was told, there she place her palm up, near my foreman "Relax and remember that day"

I lost conscious, or I thought I did, my mind became blank, it could hear my thoughts I can think, but this feeling, it different from a dream, it different.

"How do you feel?" A voice, Ura's

'Why could I hear my thoughts?' I thought to myself

"Because it's my power" the voice answered

Power? What power?

"Uranium has a power to control memories" it answered

Memories?

"Yes, you forgot something important"

I forgot something, what?

"You forgot that day, no Uran erased your memories of that day"

Uran, is that why she felt familiar when I first met her, because I met her before, but where?

"I will show you that day"

You will?

"Hai"

That was the last thing I heard, then I remember, remembered that cave, remembered that beast, remember Uran, remember her death, she killed her, no we killed her, our friend.

I screamed, this time I really lost conscious, it was too much for me, I awaken in her room, still sitting in that chair, she was next to me, I hugged her, she was here, even after her death, she came back to us

"How was it?"

"..."

"Uran did a good job with her control on you and Saturn, but with Neptune, her memories came back the moment she saw me." She smiled painfully.

"Why did she do it, why did she erased our memories?" I asked her

"To make you forget, forget the roots of that pain, forget about my death, about my, no our curse"

"Curse? You mean that beast?"

"Yes, that why I had to leave, it could not be controlled"

"You could have let us try"

"No, it's too dangerous, we were suppose to protect Serenity, not harm her, not worry her"

"But..." I tried to argue, but she cut me off with something unexpected

"Everyone had their own secrets including you" she looked me into the eye "yours is much more painful than mine"

"So you knew" I muttered, turning from her eyes

"I can tell, you looked the same as I last seen you, still as beautiful as ever"

"I never tried to hide it but" I blushed her flirting habits never changed

"I know, just like me, but it different for me, I had to hide"

"Why did you return my memories?" I asked

"You needed someone to know who you are" She answered

"Thank you" I whisper to her, I'm not sure if she heard it but it was true, losing Neptune, the last of my friends was too much, if I haven't seen Ura, no Uranus, that sadness might have push me towards insanity.

-flashback ends-

Meaning you're the one playing with the memories of the past? I fumed it not nice knowing someone not only knowing your past but is able to control it. It felt bad in many ways

"Yes but only with your permission, except..."

Except what?

"well you know..." a chuckling was heard

What? Before I got an answer from Amara, the question was already be answered, by my memories.

-flashback-

"What do you mean?" I questioned her, she was on her death bed, she stayed with me comforted me, we were waiting for our friends to be reborn but they never returned, it been so long since then

"Like I said, I'm going to erase your memories of me" She started coughing, death was approaching her like it did to the rest

"Why?" I asked her, I could feel the tears in my eyes

"Because, it's too much for you to carry" She answered, but I don't understand, no I didn't want to understand

"Noooo! I don't want to forget"

"You have to, it for your own good" She smiled "goodnight"

'I'll see you again' was the word Ura said to me, it was the last thing I heard before I lost my conscious and my memories of Uranus.

-flashback ends-

You...

"..."

That is too much, you said something about my choice, where was it? When did I agree?

"Sorry, sorry, it was for your own good then"

That doesn't mean you can just erase my memories like that

"I know, I apologise already, in fact millions of time,"

Millions, how many times did you erase my memories?

"..."

How many?

"Doesn't matter, it doesn't change anything and I will do it again, because you will let me when the times come"

You...

-flashback-

Where am I, who this person in front of me, she looked so familiar like someone from long ago, but that person should be death already along with the rest of them, I awaiting their return, even if they have become a different person, I await them, waiting to feel their presence beside me like they have been before.

With that I left that room.

-flashback ends-

It was you, that body I found myself with, you died after you erased my memories, you use your last strength on me instead of waiting for her, a bit more and she would had been reborn, you could have seen her one last time but you wasted your last strength on me . I'm crying, was it that much for me to handle her death, was it because of that, that she erased my memories, for me?

"I know, I felt her return like the rest of them, but I'd never regretted it, you had done so much for us, if one moment of pleasure for me can protect you from those years of sadness, I will give it up, because she is always with me, in my memories, for eternity."

Uranus...


	23. Unforgiven Uranus

Their past, present and future 23

-flashback-

"Who are you?"

"Uranus"

"What do you mean?"

"It's time"

"What?"

-flashback ends

...

-flashback-

"Is it time?"

"Yes"

"You're going to do it again?"

"Yes"

"I understand"

"I'm sorry"

"No, thank you"

-flashback ends-

I remembered, over and over, once she remembered, she'll free me of this pain then take everything back before she leave, before the last person that truly knows me disappear, it was all for me. I wanted to cry but I can't, if I cry anymore, she would be in more pain, watching these memories of my past, her past, her many death, her many sacrifice for our kingdom.

"Don't resist it, cry"

No, I can't allow myself to cry, not anymore

"..."

You had always been like this, burdening everything on yourself

"No, it was not just for you, it was for me as well"

...

"If you weren't there with me then, I wouldn't have been able to continue living without her."

I know, same for me, if you weren't there, if you didn't erased my memories, I would had closed my heart, not allowing anyone to enter, to know me, I would have forgotten about them, our friends, forget her our light.

"..."

No replied came from her, I waited but it was silent

"This is the last memory you will remember"

Hai

"After this, your memories are complete"

I know

"But this one is kind of different from the rest"

What do you mean?

"You'll see"

-flashback-

"It's time again, right?"

"Hai, but before that, I wanted to see her."

"Her? Didn't you say, that you're never gonna see her again"

"I did, but"

"but"

"I feel the end coming soon"

"You felt it"

"I know, it amazing right, 'it' made me suffer so much but 'it' also shown me so much"

"What do you mean?"

"The next time I'm reborn would be the last for the Silver Millennium"

"What?"

"And my soul will be slumbering for a long time"

"That..."

"Sorry, it nothing really, does she still look the same, I wonder?" she smiled bitterly

"I bring her to you"

That day I brought Neptune to see, she was just a child, I watched as they interact.

"What your name?"

"Miho" the child smiled happily

"Hello, Miho chan" Uranus smiled, no her name then was Haru

"Who are you?" the child questioned

"Someone that known you from before"

"Who?"

"Just a friend from the past" she smiled

"I don't get it" the child looked confused but Haru smiled

"Thank you, for coming to see me" I could see her struggling to hold her tears

"..." Miho looked so confused but I felt it, a part of her was in pain

"Pluto, take her out of here!" the mood changed, no Uranus was changing

"Ahhhhhhhh..." Before I could do anything the beast's grab onto Miho's body, then with great strength, it threw Miho into the wall, upon hearing the roars, Uranium soldier barged in to control the beast. I quickly went towards Miho's body, it was already too late, she was dead, I watched as the Uranium soldier fight against that beast, fight against her own kind, against their ruler, I could only watch them fight, I made a promise to her, I would never fight against her when she was in that form, I would never interfere with her fate, the only thing I could do was wait, wait for her to return to herself, wait for her to fulfil the promise she made to me.

That battle lasted 14 days, when she finally returned to herself, she was weak, both mentality and physically.

"Sorry"

"..." I couldn't say anything, no, I didn't know what to say, how to comfort her

"I shouldn't have asked to see her"

"..."

"Her death shouldn't have happened"

"..."

"She was supposed to find happiness"

"..."

"Come here"

I followed her instructions, I know what going to happen, she going to erase my memories and when she finish that task, she will die like she always did, I will wake up, finding her death body but not knowing it's her, I will just leave and continue my daily live, not know of the truth, not knowing of my friend but will wait, wait for her to be reborn, find me, then, awaken my memories of my past of her.

"Sorry" her words repeated in my heads as I fall unconscious.

-flashback end-

I remembered everything now, this dark world is starting to disappear, I could see blur my remembered memories, I remembered this happened many time, I will open my eyes soon and the first person I would see is her, Uranus, my friend who had gone through so much.

I opened my eyes, she was there, staring into the depth of my mind, like she could hear my thoughts.

"How was it" she asked

"..." I cried, I cried many time before but everything it become more painful for me to accept this truth, the truth of Uranus

"Don't cry" she smiled "How come you're like this everything?"

"..." I didn't answer, I just continue to cry

"Don't make it so hard for me" she whispered

I never meant to make thing hard for her but every time I remember, I couldn't stop myself from crying in her arm, how I missed her, how she sacrifice her life for everyone.

"You better calm down" she smiled "or I might tell her about your feelings"

'Damn, she knows my memories, she know how I felt about her' I blushed, to her it was the funniest way to made calm down or really to harass me.

"Don't you dare" I glared at her

"Oh, but don't you think that crush had been too long"

"I know but..."

"But what, how many time have you seen her being reborn, how many time have you seen her with someone else, your heart hurts every time"

"Isn't it the same with you?" I clasp my mouth after I blurted those words, it was just because I panicking with how true her words is, her reason for hiding from her is to protect her, while I'm just scared, scared of rejection without even trying, she tried but failed, and I'm just refuse to try.

"You remembered, when I tried again, right?" she tried to smile but the smile just won't form in her face

"I'm sorry"

"No, it true, I have no right to tell to try anything, when all I do is fail"

"No, it's not like that"

"I killed her"

"..."

"I killed the person that I wanted to protect"

"..." I really wanted to tell her it's not her fault but those words won't come out

"Don't try to comfort me, no matter what you say, the truth is I killed her, it can never be changed"

"Uranus..."

"Can we continue this talk next time..."

"But..."

"My father will be returning soon"

"Ok, but remember, this talk is not finish" I walked towards the door

"Hai,hai"

"Uranus" I whispered as I opened the door

"Hai"

"I glad to remember you" I exited the room and closed the door, behind the door I hear a faint reply

"me too"


	24. Dream?

Their past, present and future 24

Michelle's pov

Neptune's room

Michelle opens her eye, only seeing the emptiness of her bedroom, her parents and the Sky king was nowhere in sight. She had a dream, a dream that does not belong to her, a dream of someone close yet far away, a person that's out of reach. She wanted to forget, a life so tragic was not worth to live for, marrying someone for duty, never loving that person yet yielding for another, a person that you could never love, a person that far away, not within reach, a person that would not consider you in anything, a person that you can only look from afar. This was not the life anyone would wish for, it was not a life she could bear, it was not a life she wants to bear.

- dream -

I walked down the aisle, looking at the blurry view that my veil gave me, beside me was my father smiling happily as he walk me toward that man, that man that will become my husband, a man that I do not love but it is duty that push me towards him. He smiled happily as I walk toward him, everyone was smiling as I walked toward my dreaded fate. Many people have gather for this wedding, people from different planets, people that change my life but is only standing there wishing me happy.

Only that person was not here, that person that caught my heart the moment I saw her. That person that I wish will come save me from this marriage, that person that I will gladly sacrifice my life for. It was a one-sided love, that person who wouldn't notice me, that person who will never turn her eyes for me, I who barely turned 18 will never be able to reach the ruler of Uranus that had protected Uranus for 50 years.

I looked around to see the representative of Uranus, those teal so alike to that person yet those eyes will never melt my heart as that person did. If only I can melt away in those eye, those I met by chance as a child, those eyes of the one I will forever yield for.

"I do" the man replied to the oath by the priest that I have no idea what he said

"Now princess Chelle of Neptune, will you take this man as your husband, no matter... (well, you the the thing they say) ... "

I looked at the man again, he was smiling, he was handsome and always caring, but my heart felt nothing, I looked towards my parents, they smiled, no matter where I looked, smiles were everywhere. There was no choice for me to choose, the only answer I'm allowed to say...

"I do"

- dreams ends -

Michelle thought about the dream, it was the wedding of a princess, a princess of Neptune, her very own ancestor. She remembered the name, princess Chelle, no, Queen Chelle, the Sea queen who provoked war against Uranus hundreds of years ago, the reason still unknown.

'Why did she war against Uranus when she love the ruler so much,' Michelle thought

Suddenly the door slammed open revealing the sea queen who looked angry

"What's wrong mother" Michelle asked as she rarely se her mother in this state

"Oh, you're awake, Michelle, your father and the Sky king decide to play pranks on me since the Sky queen is still in Uranus and wouldn't be able to help, oohhh, how I miss her" Michelle had never seen her mother acting so childish.

"..."

"What's wrong, Michelle" the Sea queen hurried toward Michelle worriedly 'you looked kind of pale"

"Nothing Mother" Michelle answered, "I just had a weird dream"

"A dream" The sea queen looked alarm "..."

"Mother" just as Michelle questioned worriedly the Sea king walked in with the Sky king hiding behind his back

"Don't be mad Sea queen, it was just a prank" the Sky king stated with caution

"You should remember what you and Sky queen done to us when you two teamed up twenty years ago.

"That not the problem at the moment" The Sea queen argued worriedly "Michelle, she..."

"What wrong with Michelle" The Sea king asked worrying

"She said she had a dream" The sea queen answered

"What was the dream about?" The Sky king turned to Michele who looked at them confusingly

"It was the feeling of princess Chelle, the moments when she walk down the aisle and in between before she said 'I do' for her duties" Michelle answered truthfully, there was no reason for her to lie or anything, her parents and even the Sky king care for her, that she understand completely.

"Queen Chelle, right, Michelle, do you understand the meaning of this dream" The Sky king asked after thinking

"No, I don't understand anything, queen Chelle loved the ruler of Uranus, why did she attack Uranus, was it so painful that she was not beside the ruler of Uranus that she decided to destroy the things she wanted to protected"

"No, Queen Chelle loved Ruler Hako till the moment of her death." The Sea queen stated

"Mother..."

"It was written in the diary of past Neptune" The Sea King answered his daughter silent question

"A diary pass down from Mother to daughter, where only the reborn of Neptune is able to write down their happiness, sadness and regrets they have in their life, but only this diary that they are not allow to read, no, I should say, they are unable to read"

"What do you mean mother?"

"This..." The Sea queen took out a ragged book from her luggage and show Michelle "What do you see?"

"A book that seems to be from a long time ago" Michelle answered after looking at the cover, she open the book to see the inside, but ... "It's blank inside?"

"No, Michelle, that's just what you'll see because you're the reborn of Neptune, because they cannot know of their past, they cannot see the writing of their past self, but others such as me and your father can"

"..."

"Now Michelle, I will tell you the story of Queen Chelle and many story of your past life..."


	25. Chelle

Their past, present and future 25

Princess Chelle was barely five when she first met Haku, it was the first time she had ever visited Uranus. The sea king and queen wanted to pay their respect to Ruler Haku for her help in capturing a traitor from Neptune.

But unfortunately they were not able to meet Ruler Haku, instead they were only able to see the sky king and queen who refuses to let them meet Ruler Haku.

"But why are you refusing us an audience with your great ruler" the sea king demanded

"The reason is clear, why have you brought your daughter along," the sky king questioned

"Our daughter..." the sea king turns towards Chelle who watch confusingly at the adults

"Dear..." the sea queen watched as her husband's face saddened

"You should have known, your daughter is not permitted to be here" The sky king whisper to the sea king, trying to not let the confused child hear what he had just said

"We couldn't leave her there by herself" the sea king responded "There could be more of them"

"If you want to see the ruler of Uranus, you'll have to go alone" the sky king stated firmly

"I understand" the sea king replied looking toward the sea queen, awaiting her answer

"We will stay here then" the sea queen stated, understanding the question the sea king want to ask

"I'll stay with them" the sky king stated "we be here waiting"

"Let go then" the sky king said to the sea king and starts to head out

"Let's..." the sea king reply as he following the sky king to the ruler "You know why we came here..."

"Yes, our ruler was ready to see you, but that child..."

Chelle could hear their voices fainting as they went further from the room. She was confused by their words, why they can't meet the ruler.

"Mama?"

"Yes, Chelle" the sea queen answered

"Why can't we meet the ruler?"

"..." the sea queen did not know what to answer her daughter, she did not want to lie, but she cannot tell her the truth.

"It is because, ruler Haku do not wish to meet a child" the sky queen answer

"Sky queen, that's too much"

"So when I grow older, the ruler of Uranus will see me, right?" Chelle smiled happily

"Chelle..." the sea queen look sadly at her daughter

"It all depends on the will of the ruler, if she wish to see you, she will" the sky queen answer

"But she will meet me right?" Chelle continue to question

"Chelle, we talk about this later" the sea queen stated

"I understand, mama" Chelle replied sadly

A knock was then heard from the door, which slowly opened, revealing a blonde boy who smiled seeing who is in the room

"Mama, Papa and the sea king told me to come here as they kick me out of the room" the boy stated

"Hito, come here and greet the sea queen and princess Chelle of Neptune." the sky queen stated to the boy

"Hai, greeting, sea queen, princess, I'm Hito, prince of Uranus" Hito greeted

"greeting, young prince of Uranus" the sea queen greeted

"Hello" Chelle replied with a blush.

"Why don't I take princess Chelle for a tour around the palace" Hito stated.

"..." the sky queen thought about it "Um..., you can but be very careful"

"Hai" Hito replied

"I can go, right?" Chelle looked at the sea queen

"Have fun, sweetie" the sea queen replied

As Chelle follow Prince Hito, she could hear her mother asking "Is it really alright for Chelle to walk around the palace?" Chelle looked at the door, confused by what her mama is worried about.

Prince Hito gave Chelle a tour of the palace, showing her some secret path that made it easier for him to hide from others. Chelle was enjoying the tour but couldn't get the thoughts of ruler Haku out of her head.

"Price Hito?" Chelle finally gather the courage to ask

"Yes, princess Chelle" Hito stopped and look back at the princess

"What kind of person is the ruler of Uranus?" Hito thought about the ruler

"She is the strongest Uranium, but also the kindest and most caring" Hito answer truthfully, he smiled just thinking of the ruler

"I want to meet her" Chelle whispered to herself but was loud even for Hito to hear

"Want to go to her room" Hito questioned

"Can we" Chelle smiled

"Just don't tell anyone" Hito winked

"Ok" Chelle answered with a blush

Hito guide Chelle along a golden path, until they reach a huge door with the Uranium seal

"As you can see, this room can only be use by the ruler of Uranus, not even father and mother is allow to use"

"You mean, this room chooses it user" Chelle question with amazement

"No, this room only belong to the true ruler of Uranus" Hito replied

"I don't get it" Chelle was confused

"It's okay, even I don't understand it fully" Hito smiled

Outside the door Chelle could hear voices.

"Is that what you have decided" Chelle remember this voice, it was the sky king she met before

"Help Neptune pass this crisis will do us good" A voice Chelle don't recognise, a tender voice full of power, a voice that cause Chelle to blush.

"Thank you, ruler Haku, Neptune will be in your debts" Chelle can hear her papa thanking the ruler of Uranus

"Nonsense, under the treaty of this galaxy, helping every planet in need is what we should do" Ruler Haku stated

"Sea king, we are great friends, ruler Haku will not abandon those in need" the sky king stated

"Thank you"

...

"Come here" Prince Hito lead Chelle to the left side of the wall, "Haku sama said this passage is made by our ancestor, so people like me can sneak in and play with her"

After telling Chelle, Hito touch around the wall until a part of it suddenly press inward, then part of the wall disappeared, revealing a passage in darkness.


	26. Meeting? Destined?

Their past, present and future 26

"Wow" Chelle was amazed by the secret passage.

"Follow me" Hito head into the passage, leading Chelle into Haku's room

The passage which was once dark and void, now glow in a golden light as if welcoming the users. When they reach the end of the passage, Hito touch around the end and poke a hole in the wall.

"sh..." Hito told Chelle as she want to question his action, when Hito moved away, she could see light coming through the hole. Hito motioned for Chelle to peek through the hole while he himself started to poke another hole to peek through.

As Chelle peek through the hole, she noticed that her papa and the sky king had already left, the only people left in the room was a young tanned lady with long raven hair and an old short hair blonde that seem really tired. Chelle watches as the tanned lady talk to the blonde, as Chelle looked at the blonde, her heart start racing, the teal eyes of the blonde, made her unable to look away from those eyes.

"We have visitors" she could hear the blonde stated, what Chelle didn't notice is the panicking Hito that want to escape.

"Really" the tanned lady looked amused

"I think it's Hito"

"You let him in and out of your room"

"Not really, he can't enter unless I let him in, hey Hito, you can enter..." the blonde another presence, 'it can't be...' she thought

"What's wrong Haku?" her friend ask worrying as Haku start to pale

"She here..." the only answer Haku gave

"Who's here, I thought you said Hito was ..." the tanned women became speechless as Hito entered with a girl that not suppose to be there

"Haku sama, princess Setsuna of Pluto, I was just giving a tour of the palace to princess Chelle of Neptune" Hito stated as calmly as he could

"Hito, you should have known that passage is not to shown to others." Haku stated to the prince of Uranus, trying not to look at the Neptunium princess.

"But, princess Chelle was curious of what ruler Haku was like" Hito explained

"That does not mean you can do what you want" Haku wouldn't believe this was happening, after everything she did to hide from Neptune, to only be betrayed by one of her innocent people. "Setsuna, please take care of it..."

"Now, now..." Setsuna watched as Haku head towards her private room, "What should I do?"

"We should leave now" Hito responded before Setsuna had a chance to lecture them, looking at Chelle, he noticed Chelle is staring at the very door, ruler Haku had just left through, "Princess Chelle..."

"Hai" Chelle finally notice her surrounding, Hito looked at her worriedly

"Are you alright?" Hito asked

"Yeah, I'm fine" Chelle replied, blushing in embarrassment for her behaviour

Setsuna looked at them amusingly "Let keep this little meeting our little secret, ok?"

"Hai" Hito answered straight away, happy that he was not in trouble

"I understand" Chelle replied uncomfortably, she feel that the ruler did not want to be near her

"Now go to your parents" Setsuna stated

"Bye, princess Setsuna" the two replied as they began to head towards the door

As the two exited the room, Chelle turned around to see the Plutonium smirk before heading toward the door the ruler have left through. They return to see their parents waiting for them, the sea king soon announce their departure from Uranus, ending the very first adventure Chelle had on Uranus.

"That how princess Chelle met ruler Haku" the sea queen stated

"So she was only five when she first met ruler Haku" Michelle questioned

"Yes" the sea king replied, he looked towards the sky king " while ruler haku was..."

"Fifty-nine, she had watched over Uranus for over forty years since she first took over the throne when she was eighteen" the sky king answered

"Fifty-four years" the sea queen stated "that was their differences"

"Fifty-four years?" Michelle exclaimed in shock, the differences was too huge "So when Chelle was eighteen. Haku was...?"

"Seventy-two" the sky king answer, "it was nine years later that she die of old age"

"Queen Chelle, by then the Sea Queen who had ruled Neptune for seven years, but she could never forget Haku, someone that she met for only a few second when she was so young. It was when Haku retired that Chelle took action to see her, she wanted to see her before her death, but no matter how much she press for it, Haku will not see her, even king Hito who was then the sky king, an old friend of Chelle refuses to let her into Uranus. It was the death of Ruler Haku that causes Queen Chelle to announce war to Uranus..."

"Michelle, you asked why Queen Chelle announced war on Uranus?" the sea king questioned

"Hai, father, I... I need to know" Michelle replied

"It is because she loved ruler Haku" the sky king answered

"But if she love ruler haku, why would she announce war on the planet she protected all her life" Michelle questioned

"Michelle, how do you feel about Amara?" the sea queen suddenly ask

"I...eh..." Michelle was speechless, she never thought about that question before.

"You don't have to answer," the sea queen interrupted, "we already know, even if it's not true that the moment, sooner or later you will fall for Amara."

"But I might be different" Michelle tried to rebuke

"It is destined, Neptune will always love Uranus, just as Uranus will never forget Neptune, No Neptune had ever escaped that destiny. As long as she has ever glance at Uranus, hear her voice or even known of her existent. Even if she is with another, there is always something missing, her heart will always be aching for what is not there. Neptune will always yield for Uranus." The sea king corrected.

"Uranus will never forget, but when she known of her fate, she would do everything to hide from Neptune" The sky king started

"Why?" Michelle questioned the sky king "why does Uranus hide from Neptune, from ... me?"

"..." the sky king looked as Michelle weakly "because, Uranus had only cause pain to Neptune, no matter how happy they are together, Uranus can never stay with Neptune forever, causing the hatred of Neptune, Uranus would rather keep her distance than to cause Neptune pain, therefore she would do anything to distance herself from Neptune."

"..." Michelle thought about the answer she was given, it hurt her to know the truth.

"Chelle did not know that reason, so she'll do anything to see Haku, no, to just glance at her, but she was not granted that tiny request. In her regret and hatred for the people that blocked her path, she took revenge, announced war on Uranus, on the people that blocked her path." The sea king stated

"So that was the reason..." Michelle looked toward her mother in tears

"Yes, She wanted to punish the Uranuim that didn't give her the chance to see Haku one final time"

"Chelle truly love Haku, even if it was not known to others, the people of Uranus understood her reason and never blamed her" The sky king smiled


End file.
